


Roomies

by grathialiana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grathialiana/pseuds/grathialiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke become roomies during their first year in college. Let's find out how they open up and find love with each other. Naruto is not gay, and Sasuke tries hard to pretend that he is not. Yey, it's now complete! Sweetness overload and sugar rush inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is an old work of mine - about two years ago, and I just completed it today. Hope you like it.

Roomies

One should always expect the worst during start of classes. Noisy students bustling in and out of the hallways, mountains of stuff owned by kids who were moving to their dorms, scared looking parents invading the school territories as if they had the right to be there.

Tsch.

Sasuke Uchiha swung his bulky backpack on his shoulder, walking stiffly. He held a tiny stub on his hand. Room 105. That was where his room was.

Deftly, he avoided even the slightest chance of any human touch as he maneuvered the hallways jam-packed with excited college freshmen. A lot of boxes were being hauled in to their rooms as the kids prattled on about how fascinating it was to be in their own dorm rooms and start college.

Freedom. No parents.

Hey, a kid couldn't get any happier than that.

Sasuke continued walking, not minding the noise. He needed to see his room, get the specifics so he could order his stuff delivered to him. Stuff that would fit.

Of course, he could not forget that he had to share the room with somebody. Yeah, that was rich, considering that he was the most introverted guy in the whole world a fish might be even more talkative than him.

Room 105.

Sasuke tucked his long bangs behind his ear so he could look up at the number plastered on the wall. His room. For the next four years of college. Until he finally drove his parents crazy that they would disown him and stop paying for his schooling. Now, that wasn't a very bad idea, considering that all he really wanted was to be out in the street anyway, playing his music until he lost track of time.

Sigh.

He didn't even have his guitar now.

He wished he could have gone home first, instead of going directly to his dorm room in Konoha U, but he just didn't want to see his parents. Once Sasuke was able to tell how much of his things fit his side of the dorm room, he would have one of their man servants deliver his stuff. Man servants, eeew. Who would even say such outdated language at this time?

Definitely what my father calls the help.

He reached for the door knob, twisted it slowly, until a massive force yanked it forward, taking him with it.

Eeeeep!

"Ow, man. Sorry!" a low voice said hoarsely.

Sasuke fell against a hard broad chest. He grunted, startled at the impact. A large hand splayed on his back, steadying him. "Are you okay?" asked the voice again. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were outside."

Sasuke's black hair, almost shoulder length, covered most of his face so he didn't see who the other guy was at first. He felt the hand on his back. On instinct, he recoiled in trepidation and stepped away from the embrace of the other young man. He was still looking at the floor, clutching his backpack.

"Hey, you okay, man?"

Finally Sasuke looked up.

To a face of a blue eyed angel, whose mouth was so full, his lips looked sinfully enticing. His cheeks were ruddy, full of warmth and color, his nose a perfect regal shape. And he had the type of body that athletes took a long time to build, ripped muscle, broad chest, tight abs.

The sexy asshole was parading himself in an almost see through white Hanes shirt that Sasuke could make out the lovely pecs from under the fabric.

Sasuke had to clutch his bag painfully.

Of all the possible candidates to be his roommate he had to be stuck with a jock type, homophobic kind of guy who would probably hate his guts and feed them to the dogs once he found out what Sasuke really was.

Fucking shit!

Sasuke was not a person who usually started hating things or people onset because of appearances. He was the aloof kind of guy anyway. Most of the time he didn't care about his surroundings.

But this new guy, probably his new roommate, he suddenly hated with a passion. With a capital P.

"I'm fine," Sasuke growled, nose flaring.

The other boy ran a hand through his hair, smiling, oblivious to the deathly aura oozing from the new comer. He held the door open wider, to give them more space. Outside the screeching noises of excited kids were becoming unbearable.

The yellow haired guy chuckled. "Brats, hehehe. Hey, man, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I was on my way out to buy some food. I just moved my stuff in here so things are a little messy. Hey which bed do you prefer? The left one or the right one? I haven't really chosen since I was hoping you'd come first and we could decide-"

There was a loud banging from the outside, then crashing sounds as boxes probably fell to the floor, breaking things.

"Mind if I close the door? We can't talk with all the noise outside," Naruto told Sasuke, gesturing to the hallway.

All at once claustrophobic fear assailed Sasuke. This would be the first time that he would be alone in one room with a person, and a man at that.

He probably looked like a spooked kid, and Sasuke knew if he didn't get a grip on his growing anxiety this guy Naruto would probably think he was a nut case. So he did his best to straighten his posture, his knuckles white from gripping his backpack. His long bangs covered most of his face as his eyes were glued to the floor. He cleared his dry throat. "I don't mind which bed is mine," he said, surprisingly clearly, his voice sounding calm.

Naruto shrugged, still seemingly unaffected by his new roommate's expression. "Oh. If that's the case I'll take the one beside the window, if you don't mind. I like star watching sometimes." Then he grinned that heart stopping grin of his, full with teeth, his eyes crinkling in delight.

Sasuke, regardless of what he constantly vowed to himself and to the dead memory of his past, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by that smile. His new roommate was like a breath of fresh air. All cheerful and childlike. Lovable. Adorable.

Fuuuuck…

Sasuke looked away in annoyance.

Naruto, for the first time, given the silence he got from the newcomer, was able to really study him. Where Naruto's blond hair was gelled up in lofty spikes, this other guy preferred his long, almost girly looking hair, falling down, surrounding most of his face.

Naruto took a closer look at his face. He really was a pale one, compared to Naruto's tan, from working under the sun too long. Now this new guy, not only did his color look unhealthy, Naruto thought he was too slender to be a sporty type. Naruto found his eyes wandering from his head to his toes. Yeah, skinny. His wrists were too thin, almost delicate looking. The black haired boy was wearing a button up shirt which might have looked good on him if only he would stand up straighter and not cower by the wall as if he was facing Judgment day.

Which brought Naruto to a startle.

"Uhhh… Are you sure you're okay, man?"

Sasuke glanced briefly at him, his other hand going to the pocket of his jeans. "Y-yeah. Sorry. I'm just not used to sharing a room with anybody."

"Oh. Well, don't you worry about me, 'kay? Coz I lived with a bunch of guys from the orphanage so I know how to deal with cramped space. And this room we have here, it's not even cramped at all. It's actually pretty neat. We're only two guys sharing a bathroom! How cool is that?!"

Naruto looked bouncing on his feet, as he eyed their plain, freshly painted room. The two beds were several feet away from each other, separated by a medium sized night stand, large enough for both of their use.

Something from what he said caught Sasuke's interest. "Orphanage?"

Naruto's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, got no folks. I was raised in the orphanage since I was a bare assed baby. Then my old man, Jiraiya, he adopted me when I was about ten. I call him my old man, 'coz he's like a dad to me. You know how many kids would fit this room and on those two beds? Maybe six to eight. Sleeping was always a ruckus to see who gets to be evicted off the bed." His eyes held a faraway look for a second as he relived the memory. He chuckled easily.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. How could this Naruto air out his past like that to a stranger without fearing what the other would think about him? Sure, being an orphan was something that one could not help being, but it was still sensitive of a topic to just casually share to anyone.

"And you? You haven't told me your name."

Sasuke shifted from one foot to another. "Uchiha."

Naruto raised one eyebrow, suddenly deep in thought. He was sure he heard that name somewhere. Aha. "Hey, is Uchiha your last name?"

"Yeah." Duh?

"Are you related to that business tycoon Uchiha from the Fire City?"

Sasuke cringed at the question although he did his best not to show too much emotion on his face. The last thing he wanted to think about was his connection to that family name. "Yeah."

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of Naruto's mouth. He looked at the other boy one more time, finally realizing why his roommate looked like he had never worked a day in his life: all slender, pale but very smooth skin, an elegance around him that seemed like second skin, no matter how he cowered by the wall.

Naruto wished he could really see all of his face. He could only make out his jawline, so narrow that it looked almost feminine. He was only able to see glimpses of Uchiha's eyes, and they were as black as pitch, the color making them stand out on his pale complexion.

Naruto's eyes wandered down to Sasuke's mouth. He had never been attracted at all to other guys' lips in the past, and he was as sure as he was standing there that he was NOT beginning to, but everything about Sasuke was delicate looking. Even his freaking mouth. Sometime Naruto wondered how it was to be too beautiful for a guy. He had a feeling girls fell all over Sasuke because of his movie star looks. Because he was that. A pretty face.

Naruto suddenly sighed. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't bring girls all that much to their room for quickies since Naruto had part time work and he had no other place to go to rest. It would be a bother to keep on cock blocking his new roommate just so Naruto could get some sleep at night.

Sasuke finally came out of his shell by the wall and moved to the bed, inspecting the mattress. Low class. The material was already bunched up inside. Some of the springs were loose. This had to go.

Naruto watched him, fascinated with how graceful he moved when he was not being shy. And even as Sasuke moved around the room, he found the expression on his face changing. Sasuke looked all hard now, as if a military officer inspecting a room of wayward novices, expecting to find the worst.

Naruto unconsciously ran his tongue on his lower lip.

When Sasuke looked all business like that, he appeared to be… Yeah. Sexy.

Naruto coughed into his hand. Whoa. That was rich. He felt like laughing.

Sasuke's gaze turned to him, quizzically.

Naruto waved a hand. "I'm getting something from the convenience store. Some take out. What would you want to have?"

Eeeew. Cheap take out. Sasuke wanted to curl his lip in disgust.

"No thanks. I'll be leaving anyway. I just wanted to know how big my room - uh, I mean - this room is. So I can calculate how much of my stuff can be delivered to me."

Naruto frowned in thought. "Where do you live anyway? I'm from the country side and this is my first day here."

"From Fire City," Sasuke answered, not bothering to explain further.

"You have a ride? Are you driving three hours back home then if you're not staying here?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll be staying in a hotel in the meantime."

Naruto whistled under his breath. "Wow. Hotel eh?''

Sasuke knew he sounded like a rich pampered school girl, but he couldn't help it. If he had his own money, he would like to stay in a hotel all his college life and forget about rooming in with anyone. But the sad thing was, even though, yeah, his family was among the wealthiest in the city, Sasuke's allowance was only enough to get him by on a daily basis, with a little extra for extracurricular activities i.e. parties. It was definitely bigger than a regular college student's paltry stipend, but it was not adequate to let him live in a hotel all his school life.

Sasuke nodded stiffly to Naruto then moved towards the door. "My stuff will be here tomorrow." He sounded upset by that, as if it was the last thing he wanted.

Naruto sighed. "Okay. See you, then."

"Hai." And Sasuke hurried out of the door, not once looking back.

Naruto walked back to his narrow bed and sat down, his elbows on his knees. And he thought he was going to have a good time in college, be best friends with his new roommate. But the one he got was as skittish as a coal.

And pretty as hell.

What the fuck?

Naruto laughed darkly, suddenly feeling the tight confinement of his pants. He looked down at his groin, where his wood was all hard and restless.

Well, hell, how did that happen?

Naruto fell back on the bed with a loud thump, his shoulder shaking in laughter. Yeah, this would be one heck of a ride.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Heat

Once more, Sasuke stared at the number 105 in front of him. A sense of déjà vu crept over him. This time though he was a little disconcerted, knowing who existed on the other side of the door.

A guy who had the most mouthwatering body he had ever seen for the first time in years, after he accepted that his fantasy of a brother was not coming back anymore. In reality, ever since the great tragedy that befell him when he was twelve years old, he had never been this drawn to a single person in an infinitesimal amount of time.

Yeah of course he knew he was not like the other boys. He was different. He didn't fall in love with the right people like most of them did. He held no interest in the opposite sex.

Sasuke knew since he was a child that his desires were totally unaccepted by society, and he did his best not to let them show. He had no wish to be called a faggot all his life, but he didn't want to saddle himself with pretentions of dating girls, so he never bothered. Since twelve, he shunned peers his age, be they male or female. He knew he could never act on the 'abominable' (as what his father had put it) desires that he had, so he had no intention of letting people know where his preferences lay. And girls totally left him cold. So he went through high school mostly on his own.

However, his brilliant mind could never go unnoticed. Sasuke didn't even know it himself, how, when other kids his age would devote all their time and efforts in studying, his mind would just eat up all the lessons in one sitting, and he could take an exam the next day and still ace it, with barely glance on his notes. He had always been good in math, and science and arts, and music.

Sigh.

Most of the girls who begged to go out with him in high school said he was good at everything. That he was a trophy boyfriend, someone they would be proud to introduce to their mamas. He wanted to curl his lip in disgust every time they carried on, as if almost worshipping him, his wealthy roots, his perfect good looks, his elegant way of carrying himself. He wanted to slap all these foolish girls upside down in the head and tell them to mind their own business.

Because he was not perfect. Not by a long shot. He was a freak of nature. Unnatural. Disgusting. Men should not love other men. Men were created to be with women.

Why me?

That was what Sasuke always asked himself. He didn't want to be what he was. He didn't want to be a lover of the same sex. And all these freaking years, since his older brother's death, he was able to school himself flawlessly against the pull of his carnal urges towards other guys. Nobody knew he was gay, except his parents, and that had cost him a lot.

It had even cost him his own brother's life.

Stop it!

Sasuke shook his head clearing away the vision of another black haired boy from his mind, a boy who looked exactly like him, only older, with a more brooding expression on his face, if that was even possible.

Sasuke reached for the door knob. He twisted. Locked. He fumbled for the key, slipped it in, and in a second the lock clicked open.

He put the key back in his pocket.

But he couldn't make himself enter. He was all nerves inside. So this was how one could really get a schoolboy – or schoolgirl? – crush on someone. Suddenly his palms were all sweaty. He could still remember how Naruto's broad chest looked under his shirt, all hard and muscle, the rigid nipples visible. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to erase the picture of Naruto's pecs from his mind. It wouldn't be good if his new roommate would notice him getting a boner every time Naruto appeared before him. Aaah, that was just pathetic.

He looked at his watch. Ten am. It was already so late. Surely, Naruto would be up and about, probably done eating breakfast and fixing his stuff. Sasuke was wearing a tight collared button up shirt. Popping the first two top buttons, he adjusted the collar on his neck to give him more room to breathe.

Mustering all the courage he had he swung the door open.

His eyes centered on Naruto's bed. And on the one occupying it.

Sasuke's knees shook and he had to hold on to the door knob so as not to slide onto the floor.

Naruto was lying almost naked on his bed, only wearing a sorry excuse of boxer shorts to cover his groin. And even that was not enough. Sasuke could actually see the shape of Naruto's morning wood tenting the fabric. The stupid jerk was lying sprawled on his back, his arms and legs outstretched, his magnificent crotch all for the world to see.

Horror registered on Sasuke's face. Bloody toads!

For the love of –

How would Sasuke keep all these expressions he had kept for all these years to himself if this moronic idiot of his roommate would continue parading himself naked in front of him? Hooow?

For once Sasuke wished he was blind. He didn't want this. He didn't want to watch Naruto's every move, watch his strong big body like Sasuke was a cat in heat. But he couldn't help it, damn it to hell and back!

Gritting his teeth, he went near the bed and kicked one of the posts viciously. "Wake up, oi!"

"Mmmmmm?" Naruto groaned, his hand automatically going to his cock, stroking it. He still hadn't realized that he was not alone.

Sasuke almost had a nosebleed at the sight. He was monumentally frozen, unable to take his eyes off at the rough way Naruto was pumping at his long thick prick, while making all these sexy noises at the back of his throat.

"Ughh…" Naruto moaned aloud, and no one would mistake what he was doing, masturbating in front of a stranger. Sasuke realized in horror that the door behind him was slightly ajar.

He wiped a hand on his face roughly, his jaw set. Fuck this moron.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke growled louder, shaking the bed with one booted foot. "Wake up!"

Lazily, blue eyes peered up at him. "Huh? Uchiha?"

Sasuke stepped further crossing his arms on his chest, his eyes focused on the foot of the bed, avoiding Naruto's physique. "I'm sorry for barging in. But I thought it was already late and that you would be awake when I come in. My stuff is outside." He went through his explanation in a rush, so that Naruto would move his ass up and put some clothes on.

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms above his head, giving Sasuke a perfect view of his bare body. Sasuke muttered a foul curse, looking away. Naruto didn't even look uncomfortable there on the bed, as he scratched his chest, and his other hand was wiping his eye to wakefulness. "Hey, what's up?"

That.

That in your boxers is what's up. And in mine too, you piece of shit.

Sasuke made a motion of impatience, looking at his watch. "I have a few guys coming in with my things. I wanted to tell you so you can - you can - get dressed and…"

"Aww, this?" Naruto gestured to himself. "I usually wear this at home. Where are the guys? I don't mind helping. Do you have to carry big boxes?" he asked innocently, yawning again.

The fuck?!

Sasuke wanted to strangle him. Who on his right mind would go almost ass naked inside a room with a virtual stranger like Sasuke?

This guy had gone bonkers.

Sasuke shook his head, moving towards the door. "No, just, just don't… don't do whatever. I mean, I got it." He took out his cellphone and dialed someone. "Yeah, you can get them up in here now."

As he placed his phone back to his pocket he figured if he acted too prudish around Naruto, Naruto might think something was strange with him. Didn't guys shower all the time, buck naked after game practices? A straight guy wouldn't be ashamed of his nakedness amidst other guys. That was normal, right?

Bloody hell.

Sasuke was now breathing through his nose, his back towards Naruto, tapping his foot on the floor. How would he even live with this guy?

He listened as Naruto went to the bathroom, heard the flush of the toilet and hoped that he really would put something on. Naruto came out of the bathroom, this time wearing cargo shorts that came down to his knees. He rummaged through his closet. Sasuke saw him on his peripheral vision, hating himself for admiring Naruto's back, all corded muscle and tan skin.

Sasuke's hand itched to touch.

Damn.

Please put on a shirt I beg of you…

The sight of his mouthwatering nipples made Sasuke want to run his tongue all over his lips in admiration.

But Naruto only got a towel to dry his face. He slung it around his shoulder, standing close to Sasuke. Even from that distance, Sasuke could feel the heat coming from Naruto's skin.

"Hey."

Naruto gently tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Good to see you, man. Didja sleep well at the hotel?" There was a concerned look in his eyes that made Sasuke wonder why.

Oh. His eye bags were probably horrible. Because he did not even get a wink of sleep last night trying to figure out how to act around Naruto without making Naruto suspicious of his real sexual orientation. He didn't want to be kicked out of school because someone shouted fag.

And yeah, he lay awake in bed all night thinking of the many good things a body like Naruto's could do. Sasuke stifled a moan that wanted to come out of his mouth as he imagined that big heavy chest draped all over him, pinning him to the bed, making him breathless…

Ugh. This was so not helping.

Naruto gazed down at Sasuke, a small smile on his lips. "You're really a shy one, eh?"

Sasuke stuttered. "I – I – am definitely not- What are you saying?"

Naruto's smile got even wider. "Don't mind me too much, okay? I'm big and all, but I'm harmless. I usually don't bully little guys like you. No need to be scared of me."

Sasuke's face crumpled, completely flabbergasted by the insult. "Who you calling little, you usuratonkatchi?"

At that Naruto heartily laughed, snaking an arm around Sasuke's neck and pulling him close. "And I thought you don't have it in you. Hey, come on, man. Loosen up a little on me, okay? You're too uptight." The arm around Sasuke's neck tightened but in a comfortable kind of way.

Sasuke stood rigid, afraid that he might hug the big guy back, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of rightness with this casual brotherly hug. He felt the hard muscles on Naruto's arms, thrilled with the skin contact.

"There, there. I didn't mean to muss up your shirt, young master. I bet that costs a fortune." Naruto smiled again, stepping away.

All at once Sasuke missed the heat radiating from his roommate's body. All at once Naruto's smiles became so precious that Sasuke felt he could just stand there all day watching his mouth break into a smile in different angles. He was so good to look at.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the bed, rummaging through his stuff. "I bet you had a buffet back at the hotel. Sheesh. This is so embarrassing. I only have ramen here while I'm holing up with a rich kid like you. I'm really sorry you got loser roommate."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah." Naruto held up the packed cup noodles. " 'S all I have. Wanna go at it? I have a few other cups here."

Sasuke was so touched that Naruto was offering him food, despite them not being properly acquainted yet. In all honesty Sasuke thought he would just room in with someone and that they would leave each other alone most of the time. That was what made him think that sharing a room with someone was possibly bearable.

He didn't count on Naruto happening.

Sasuke wanted to hate Naruto. Even unknowingly, Naruto could easily expose forbidden emotions Sasuke had trained himself to keep bottled inside. With just one smile, and Sasuke's world was tumbling down.

And the sad part of it was that Naruto was as straight as an arrow. No matter how he tolerated Sasuke, a fag was a fag to straight guys. Never could blend well.

Sasuke knew he would regret this weakness in the future but he couldn't help but feel like he was supposed to do something for the other guy. "I have - uh- fresh produce in my fridge. I'll whip up some breakfast. That is, if you can wait a little more?"

His voice was small, hoping that Naruto would deny his offer. It would make Sasuke feel better knowing that he still offered, and if the other guy didn't want it, then it wasn't his problem anymore.

Like a child, Naruto's face lightened up. He didn't disguise his excitement. "Really? You know how to cook?"

Sasuke didn't want to admit that he was the one who cooked at his Aunt's home, the home he had been living in for the past six years, after he was sent away from their house in Fire City. He did not want to explain that he even had finished a few crash courses in cooking. No. To someone like Naruto it would sound too girly. "A little," Sasuke lied.

"Oh, boy. You are a gift! I've been living off on ramen and take out from the convenience store since I got here. You mean you can cook real food?" Naruto massaged his flat stomach, an ecstatic expression on his face.

Sasuke's eyes followed the movement of his roommate's hand on his sexy stomach surreptitiously. Naruto was an easy guy to please. He was very transparent, wore every emotion on his sleeve. How seriously adorable was that? Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief second, trying to focus.

Sudden footsteps sounded outside. Naruto craned his neck to see beyond Sasuke's shoulder.

"At last," Sasuke muttered. He held the door open.

One by one, men poured in carrying various appliances. Laptop, flat TV, DVD player, a small fridge, a tall electric air cooler, stove, a few pots and pans. Even a surround sound system.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow. Got this much stuff on you huh?"

Before Naruto's very eyes, Sasuke's disposition changed. He barked orders here and there at the men who held his things, his voice firm. "No, don't put it there… I want it in here. You, man, put this there. Be careful, watch where you're going! You. Be quick! We haven't got all day!"

Naruto was left standing on the corner, speechless. Sasuke was acting all high and mighty now, completely different from the shy boy he was being only a few minutes ago. Naruto scratched the top of his head. Well, heck. This would probably be the one time in his life that he, Naruto would get bullied by a little guy like Sasuke. Now, that was funny. Because Naruto felt that he would tolerate it. So Sasuke could be a pushover. What, like a nagging girlfriend. Yeah, that was hilarious.

"Whoa," Naruto blurted out, surprised when the men began stripping Sasuke's bed and hauling it outside, all four of them. Where were they taking Sasuke's bed?

As if answering him, several other guys came in with a new – a newly bought – bed and put it down on the floor, followed by a thick mattress. It was not a miserable looking narrow single bed like what Naruto had, but a double. Sasuke watched intently as the men fixed the bed and laid on it the mattress, along with the gray bedspread.

Naruto could only look on with shock.

It took all of thirty minutes to set everything up, the sound system, even the TV and all the visual players that Sasuke had them bring. Naruto could only stand on one corner since the hired workers wouldn't let him help anyway.

Once again, they were left alone. But Sasuke's side of the room had completely transformed. Yeah, drastically transformed. Naruto looked at his poor bed, at his worn out bedspread. He only had one small electric fan to combat the tropical heat. And amidst all of Sasuke's appliances, it looked like trash.

He scratched his head again, mortified. "Wow. You sure are loaded."

Sasuke tried not to blush. It wasn't his fault he had all these things. In the past he did not care showing off his wealth to other people. He had been born rich, couldn't very much do anything about it, so why not flaunt it if you have it, right?

But this time, he felt bad that he had so much and Naruto had so little. He wondered why he even cared. This was only the first day they were rooming in. Why would Naruto's opinion of him matter?

Suddenly Sasuke remembered something. "Ah. Breakfast. I'll get it."

He bustled through the small kitchen type corner that he had the men set up. There was ventilation through the small windows at the top of the wall so Sasuke had the workers set up the stove there. Cooking inside the dorm room was not prohibited; though a few students rarely managed to cook food for themselves when they couldn't even manage to get their home works done.

Naruto watched his slender roommate take out a few ingredients from his small fridge, and then taking out some tools that would be used for cooking.

Wow. He really was living with someone now. Well, he had been living with his adopted dad Jiraiya for eight years, but somehow this felt different.

Sasuke felt different.

He just felt… Nice.

Naruto sauntered to Sasuke, a wolfish smile on his face.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Conversation

Sasuke tried his best to ignore Naruto as he leaned over him by the kitchen, one hand against the wall. He was looking down at the pan where the delicious looking omelette was cooking, almost salivating at the aroma.

"Wow, that's awesome," Naruto said, gasping, as if he had just run a mile and back.

Sasuke fought to keep his breathing even. It was hard. Naruto's face was almost upon him and if he just tilted his head a little, the tip of Naruto's nose would touch his cheek.

Naruto decided to press even closer, his hip digging into Sasuke's back.

Enough! Sasuke's mind screamed in panic.

He swatted Naruto's shoulder away, scowling. "Will you let me move a little? Sit down, it's almost done!"

"Oww," Naruto cied out, rubbing the abused body part. Sasuke half expected Naruto to be mad and snap at him, but the blond boy merely scratched his nose in an adorable way, as if caught doing mischievous pranks by his elder.

He grinned widely at Sasuke. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Sasuke turned away and shut off the stove. "Hn."

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Are we eating now?"

Sasuke put the ham and tomato filled omelette on a plate, his own expensive ware of course. "I already ate at the hotel. Here."

"You mean this is all for me?" Naruto sounded as if he just won the lottery or something. He took the plate and gazed at it in wonderment.

The awed expression on his face was enough to make Sasuke's cheeks heat up helplessly. In a conscious manner, he ruffled his bangs so that they covered his face. Seeing his roommate looking overjoyed over the simplest egg recipe he dished up had such a great effect on him. Contrary to what Sasuke had always practiced in the past, about not caring about other people that much, he found that he wanted to always see Naruto smile for him.

Naruto squared his shoulders and looked resolutely at Sasuke. "You're eating with me. Come on, let's sit."

Sasuke blinked. Didn't he just tell Naruto that he already ate in the hotel? Sasuke grew up in an environment where no one in general really contradicted what he said. Growing up with household help most of his life made him think like that.

Sasuke stepped back, shaking his head. "No, uhh, you eat it. I'm still full."

"Nonsense," Naruto retorted impishly. "You're too skinny. You can use a little something more."

Sasuke frowned. No one had ever called him skinny to his face in the past. Normally he heard people praising him for how marvelously he looked all the time. "I'm not skinny."

"Yes, you are. Look!" Naruto held the plate with one hand and in a fluid motion his other hand reached out to grab Sasuke by the stomach.

Sasuke flinched, shocked that the other guy could just actually touch him without gaining permission! Could this be raised as a complaint for harassment?

Oblivious to the horrified expression on Sasuke's face, Naruto spanned Sasuke's stomach with one big hard palm, then making circling motions, as if measuring the girth. He didn't notice that Sasuke had frozen in place, mouth clenched shut. The contact of Naruto's hot skin inexplicably sent shivers down his spine. And helplessly, all his blood rushed to his groin.

"See? You're too thin. Your stomach is as flat as a girl's. We're growing boys, man. We need to eat. Come on. We don't have a kotatsu, so let's sit on my bed. Wouldn't want your new one to smell of eggs, hehe." Naruto sounded chirpy.

Sasuke was able to let out the breath he was holding when Naruto let go of him. But there was no way in hell that he would sit across his roommate in this state. One more minute and Naruto would be able to guess how agitated he was. And of course, the boner wouldn't go away.

Fuck this.

Sasuke had never gotten aroused like this in a snap of a finger over some guy's touch. In all honesty, he abhorred it when people touched him, girls, boys, everyone in general. He had this great wall of a shield he placed around himself that no one could penetrate. No one. Because Sasuke wouldn't ever dare let any boy in. He would never repeat his disastrous actions in the past which caused their family to be broken apart. If he couldn't accept girls into his life, then he was not going to accept any one else.

But this Naruto. Just a simple touch was cataclysmic enough to make his head spin and break all the shields he carefully erected around himself.

Sasuke nodded his head, giving in, running a hand on his suddenly sweaty neck. "Uhhh, okay.I just gotta take a piss first."

"Oh, sure. I'll get another plate, okay? We'll sit on my bed."

Sasuke fled to the comfort of the bathroom, locked the door and leaned heavily on it. Until when could he pretend that these simple touches meant nothing to him, when all he wanted to do was pull Naruto to him to kiss that delicious mouth into breathlessness? Until when oh good Kami-sama?

Hurriedly, Sasuke unzipped his pants, and stood by the toilet. He took out his throbbing member which was already weeping with denied lust. Sasuke gritted his teeth, pumped a few times and came, shuddering.

His chest heaving from one of the hottest orgasms of his young life, he cursed over and over.

Well, at least, now his massive erection had died down a little. It would make eating with Naruto easier for him.

Meticulously, Sasuke made sure everything was squeaky clean before he washed his hands. He wouldn't want Naruto to notice any evidence of what he had just done here.

He left the bathroom quietly, drying his hands on his jeans. Naruto was already perched up on his bed, two plates and two forks before him. He directed a smile to Sasuke, patting the space from across him. "C'mon, sit."

"Arigatou." Sasuke sat as far from Naruto as he could. Naruto had already divided the omelette in equal parts for both of them.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cried out gleefully, raising his plate. He took one large chunk of the meaty omelette into his mouth and chewed once, then swallowed. Sasuke, who was picking on his food, watched him.

Suddenly Naruto wheezed and coughed, making Sasuke sit up in alarm. "I'll get some water." He was about to stand up when Naruto's hand grabbed him by the arm.

"No… I'm good. I'm good. It was just I ate so fast some of it clogged my throat. I'm fine now. This one's so good, Uchiha. So freakin' awesome how you did this!" Innocently, he squeezed on Sasuke's arm, making the slender boy shift in his position uncomfortably. How could Naruto's skin be so warm all over?

Sigh.

"So, anyway," Naruto said, letting go of Sasuke and leaning back. He picked up his fork again and proceeded to eat. "Since we'll prolly be spending a few years at least together, we might as well get acquainted. Is that okay with you? Or are you the mind-your-own-business-leave-me-alone type of guy?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm fine with anything."

"Cool. 'Cause I like to be loud sometimes. I mean, I'm a blabbermouth and a klutz, that's what my pervy old man calls me all the time so y'know, I might invade your space a little from time to time. Just don't mind me. I like to talk. I grew up in the orphanage where there were so many kids you never ran out of friends to talk to so, yeah… I'm being a loudmouth now, ain't I?"

Sasuke bowed low, concentrating on his food. Naruto was just so handsome that it hurt to look at him while he was being adorable like that. Next thing Sasuke feared, he would be batting his eyelashes at Naruto like a girl. Jeeez, scary.

"And you, Uchiha? Wanna tell me something about yourself?"

The black haired boy shrugged daintily. "It's Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"My name. It's Sasuke," he said softly.

"Oh. Sasuke. Nice name. Beats getting named after a fish cracker, hehehe."

Sasuke showed a small smile. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned at him, a devilish glint on his eyes. "Ooooh, so the young lord does know how to smile."

Sasuke snorted. Why does he always tease me?

"Before I forget, Sasuke, I'd like to set some rules in this room. If – if that's okay with you?"

"What rules?"

Naruto continued speaking even when his mouth was full of food. He wiped at his oily lips with the back of his hand. "Well, I'm okay with anything you do, except bringing girls over. I had just been accepted at a part time job here and there's no other place I can stay in between classes and my job. Or maybe if you really won't be able to hold it in, you can text me or something. Believe me, with my pervy old man, I've done a lot of walking in on things I never should have."

Sasuke stared at him, an odd expression on his face. "What?"

"I mean, no girls. At least for sex. You can bring some for studying, sure but not for hitting the sack."

This time, Sasuke wanted to roll on the bed in laughter. But of course that would look suspicious. So instead he just grinned, sliding his hand gracefully at his bangs.

The action caught Naruto's eyes. He watched as Sasuke ran his hand over his thick silky hair, entranced at the fluidity and delicateness of the act. Sasuke looked even more graceful stroking his hair than when other girls did it.

Finally Sasuke spoke, looking directly at Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was in a better mood now, had even smiled a couple of times. Being with Naruto was getting easier by the minute. "Why would you think that?"

"Think what?" Naruto repeated, still watching Sasuke's slender fingers stroking his hair.

"That I'd bring girls over?" It was really ridiculous, the things that Naruto could come up with.

Naruto swallowed another mouthful of egg, snorting. "Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror, man? You're really good looking. I bet girls fall at your feet when you step into the room."

Sasuke was at a loss for words. Did Naruto just say that he thought Sasuke was good looking? Like handsome?

"And boys too, I think." Naruto emphasized his conclusion with a sharp nod.

Sasuke almost choked. "What did you say?"

Naruto leaned to slap him on his shoulder. "Don't be too modest, dude. You're really a pretty face. Don't tell me you have never been propositioned to before by other guys?"

"N-no, of course not!" Sasuke cried out hotly.

"Really? That's weird."

"H-how would you know, anyway? You're not even gay!" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Grew up with some in the orphanage. Then when I got adopted by Jiraiya, we had this neighbor who has a gay son. We were okay, not close or anything 'cause we didn't have much in common, but I saw him with different boyfriends every week. I mean, gay people would hit on pretty looking boys too, right?"

Sasuke looked away. "How should I know?" he bit back.

"I just thought you get hit on by girls and guys alike. You really look good, y'know?" Naruto said in a casual way as if describing the contents of his omelette.

Sasuke sat back, heaving a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you taking up anyway?"

There. A safe topic at last. "Business. Then MBA."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "But of course. Family business."

"And you?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"I'm just taking general subjects this year, no major yet. I haven't figured out what I wanna major in, y'know. I was thinking I'd go into Engineering. But I suck in math. Big time. I've also always liked Agriculture. Then I also like sports. So I'm not sure if I want to take up PE and teach. I only realized that there's a lot of options when I got here."

"You have a year to decide anyway. It's normal," Sasuke pointed out in that soft voice of his.

"There's also a lot of Elective classes you can take, depending on what your hobbies are. There's art, acting, even cooking and baking. I never knew there'd be so many subjects you can learn in school. Our high school was really tiny."

Sasuke's head bobbed up. "Art?"

"Yeah, I looked at the list on the bulletin board. There's drawing, painting, theatrics, pottery making, you name it. Cool huh?"

Sasuke thought about it. He had always wanted to pursue learning more about one of his hobbies, and that was drawing and painting. He had learned how to draw using charcoal by reading instructional books and then drawing things by himself. But he knew he was far from being skilled at it.

Naruto was watching him. "Why? You draw?"

"A little."

"Then go for it. I'll also be joining the basketball team. I'm trying out once the tryouts start."

Sasuke nodded. "That's… good." Great, talk about rooming in with a complete jock who was in league with other equally masculine homophobic jocks. Sasuke, as early as now was thinking of ways on how to avoid even getting into a chance of meeting Naruto's future friends, supposed he got into the team.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Sasuke was thankful. Naruto was not kidding when he said he may invade Sasuke's personal space. He seemed inclined to do it, even unintentionally. In mere minutes he got more answers from Sasuke than some of his acquaintances got from him in years.

Sasuke looked at his plate. He had only eaten a little. He glanced at Naruto's. Totally wiped out. "Want some more? I'm still really full."

"Y'sure?" Naruto asked in a low tone.

Sasuke tilted his head in response. Before he realized it, Naruto had cast his plate aside, scooted closer to Sasuke on the bed, taking up his plate full of the omelette.

Sasuke got startled to see Naruto up close and personal, only a plate between them. Naruto took the fork and cut a large chunk, stuffing it into his mouth, with a goofy expression on his face. "Won't say no. This is the best damn egg I've ever tasted in my life. C'mon, open up. I'll give you some." Naruto cut another piece, stabbed it with the fork and intended to feed Sasuke.

Sasuke, horrified, leaned back so hard he fell off the bed. "Gomen. Gomen."

Naruto reached out a hand but Sasuke did not take it, instead gripped the side of the bed, stood up and walked towards his own bed. Damn. He was so going to buy a kotatsu later. That would provide safe distance from Naruto.

"You sure I can eat all this up, Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah. Go on. I still have to unpack, so gotta get a move on." Hastily, he turned around and went through his baggage, taking out clothes that he would put in his small drawer.

Thankfully, Naruto only continued to eat in silence, not badgering Sasuke with questions about his personal life. That guy didn't really know when he was crossing a line.

Sasuke sighed, suddenly feeling too old for his eighteen years of existence. Would it be like this every day? A battle of wills and self-control? Because heaven help him he didn't know if he would be able to keep his hands off his hunky roommate any longer.

What tragedy.

Sasuke groaned softly, as if in pain.

Behind him, Naruto watched Sasuke's every lithe movement as he ate his egg, appreciative of how Sasuke's shirt rode up every time he bent down, showing a bit of skin on his back. Naruto also smiled at the fact that every time Sasuke bent over, the soft materials of his jeans would outline the shape of his ass.

And what a pretty tight little ass it was.

Naruto leaned back on the bed, content on watching his sexy roommate sort out through his stuff. He himself didn't know why he thought Sasuke's slender physique was very pleasing to his eyes. It must be because it was so different from his own, which was bulky with meat and muscle. They had two totally dissimilar body types, and Naruto only appreciated the way Sasuke's body looked different from his.

Yeah, that was only it. Nothing more than that.

But as minutes ticked by that he was watching Sasuke, he had a sudden vision of running his big calloused hands over the curve of Sasuke' spine, going down until he could grab his buttocks and squeeze. How would that feel like?

Naruto broke out into a short hard laugh.

Sasuke turned to him. "Huh?"

Naruto waved his hand. "Nothing. I just remembered something."

"Okay." Then Sasuke went back to folding his clothes.

Naruto continued to chuckle to himself. Aaaah, the heat was really starting to affect his brain. Now he was thinking of stupid things he never thought he would.

Could Sasuke be the key to awakening a personality Naruto never thought he had? Aww, that was rich. He had no answer to that. And he wouldn't over think too much. He already liked Sasuke as a roommate. Other things didn't really matter.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – School

Sasuke nervously put on his sneakers; half hoping Naruto would stay longer in the bathroom so he could make his great escape. Yup, today was the first day in college and Sasuke wanted to start the day feeling relaxed and excited about school.

Sasuke made sure that he woke up early, to be able to use the bathroom on his time, and not get in the way of Naruto's morning absolutions as well. Like this morning. He stepped out from the cramped bathroom already wearing an undershirt and even his pants, curled at the bottom so that they wouldn't touch the wet bathroom tiles.

If anyone saw him like this it they would say he was stupider than hell, dressing in the bathroom. But he couldn't just face Naruto with only a towel wrapped up around him. Naruto was the one who was more liberated with being naked. Sasuke definitely was not.

When he had stepped out of the bathroom a while ago, he was startled to find Naruto up and about, eating some bread they had bought from the grocery store.

Naruto glanced at him, surprise registering on his face at Sasuke's get up. "You got dressed in the bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke had moved to his drawer, rubbing the towel roughly on his hair. He wanted to cut off any question Naruto may have wanted to raise by noisily rummaging his drawer for a pair of socks.

"Well, okay. It's my turn, then." Naruto grabbed his towel and went to have his shower. Sasuke sighed, hurrying up with putting on his socks. He would go on ahead. He wasn't staying to wait up for Naruto. Walking to school with him would definitely get him too agitated to even start the day right. Besides, he missed the feeling of doing things alone, like what he was used to, all these years.

When he was done, he put on his sneakers. Then he remembered that he still needed to sort out some of the forms he needed at school. He grabbed his back pack and began working on the papers. He could hear Naruto humming in the bathroom, amidst the sound of the shower. Sasuke smiled. How Naruto could be so cheerful all the time escaped him.

Suddenly the shower stopped. And Naruto called out from inside. "Hey, man!"

"Yeah?"

"Wait up for me, okay? We can walk to school together."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This dipshit. That was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He hauled all the papers inside his bag and grabbed his polo without answering. No no no. He was leaving. He had no obligation to obey everything Naruto wanted.

"Sasuke?"

Annoyed, Sasuke snapped. "What?"

"I said wait up for me."

"I think I'm gonna go ahead," Sasuke called out.

Suddenly the door banged open, and Naruto's body popped out, soapy water drizzling on his tan skin. He hadn't even rinsed properly yet. Naruto had the afterthought to angle his hip so that his groin was hidden by the wall, but even then the sight of his chest, the side of his hip and one of his long legs was enough to make Sasuke swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up in down.

"Hey, it'll just take me two – three minutes tops, okay? It's not that late yet."

Sasuke turned away, afraid his eyes had bulged at the sight of Naruto's wet body. "Can't you get there by yourself?"

"I can. But it's nice to have someone to talk to while walking."

Sasuke began buttoning up his polo. Well, I don't want to talk to you.

"Hey, come on. What's the sense of being roommates if we don't walk to school together? Kinda defeats the purpose eh?" Naruto prodded, chuckling.

Sasuke grumbled. "Fine. Three minutes."

"Okay."

The door banged close and Sasuke sighed, continuing with the buttons. The story of his life. All pent up angst and lust.

In another minute Naruto was out moving to his own drawer in a flash. He glanced at Sasuke who caught his eye.

Naruto grinned cheekily at him. Then he began tugging the towel away.

Sasuke knew he had nothing underneath that towel. Sasuke suddenly dropped to his bed facing away, knowing Naruto would just be standing there in all his naked glory, unabashed. Since he was in their high school's basketball team, Sasuke figured he was used to showering naked with other guys. Sasuke's eyes crept to the mirror on the wall which reflected Naruto's body.

Damn. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off, the way Naruto's muscles bunched up when he bent down to get an article of clothing. His back was turned towards the mirror, but Sasuke could definitely see the full view of his hard beefy ass. The pair of globes was so taut, so toned that Sasuke began biting his lower lip unconsciously. He wanted to reach out and run a hand over the butt cheeks.

Wanted to…

Naruto put on his boxer shorts, then his jeans followed, covering that luscious piece of anatomy that Sasuke was salivating over. He still hadn't seen Naruto's cock up front. And heck there shouldn't be any chance of doing that. But he was sure everything about Naruto was hard and mouthwatering.

Naruto put on a tight black t-shirt that showed off his body's taut lines. Damn. He was just so hot, standing there, fresh out of shower, his hair still dripping.

Sasuke let out a breath through his mouth, as he ran a sweaty palm over his face.

"See? Not even three minutes. C'mon. Where are you heading first when we get there? What's your first class?"

"English."

"You took up English? Wow. You really have a good head in you, huh? I'm not good in memorizing other languages, y'see."

"Hn."

They both grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.

The walk towards Konoha University was surprisingly calm. Naruto mainly rattled off about their main surroundings as he saw them. No personal questions or fleeting touches. For that Sasuke was eternally grateful. They were just a couple of guys walking shoulder to shoulder, no harm no foul. Nothing strange there.

Konoha U loomed over them, a tall structure, filled with students bustling in and out. Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped at the front gates, taking it all in.

"Wow. We're really here, huh? College," Naruto said contentedly.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, a soft expression on his eyes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and for an inexplicable second he thought that his quiet brooding roommate was the most beautiful creature he had seen all his life. He still couldn't believe it when Sasuke said he had never really had a girlfriend yet. What? Were all the girls in his high school blind?

Sasuke noticed Naruto looking at him. "What?" he snapped, brows crossed.

Naruto turned back to the gates. "Nothing. C'mon, let's go."

Together they went in, shoulders bumping.

Xxx

Sasuke was standing by the bulletin board. All his classes were almost over. Since it was only the first day, their school load was still predictably light. Sasuke thought he might want to try out this art class that his roommate had been talking about.

He took his cell phone and jotted down the details of the class, its time, room and instructor. There. While he was here he might be able to find something useful to do with his free time instead of hanging around Naruto and constantly popping up a boner that was getting harder and harder to resist.

Then he heard Naruto's voice somewhere from the hallway, mixed with a soft feminine giggle. Sasuke looked around. He found Naruto walking between a pair of two cute looking girls, towering over them, his big bulky body in contrast to their slight soft curves.

Sasuke knew he could never get it up for a girl no matter how he tried, but even he could appreciate aesthetics and these two girls walking with Naruto were about two of the most gorgeous ones he had seen. One had long black hair flowing down to her waist, wearing tight fitting jacket and pants that showcased her sexy curves. The other one, who had her pink hair in a bob cut, was wearing the skimpiest mini skirt that was ever allowed for a girl to wear. She had soft long legs and was giggling behind her hand, playfully slapping Naruto's arm.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto looked good walking closely with girls. He was in his element when he was flirting with them like that. See? This was how a guy should act. Even if Sasuke knew he couldn't be that comfortable with girls like Naruto could be, he was glad to see his roommate cozying up to them.

Sasuke meant to walk away and leave Naruto with his newfound friends. But the blond boy caught sight of him, his face perking up. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed. So much for a quiet afternoon he was planning. He raised a hand. "Yo."

Naruto walked up to him, grabbed him and slung an arm around his shoulder, making them face the two other girls. "Hey, this is him. My roommate that I've been talking to you about who's been feeding me for this past week. You should eat what he cooks. I can't believe my luck, y'know?"

Sasuke felt a blush rising on his face as he felt Naruto's body almost draped all over him.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. And this is my roommate, Hinata. We're classmates of Naruto's." The pink haired girl said cheerfully.

"How do you do?" Hinata asked softly, bowing.

Sasuke forced a smile, bowing slightly himself. "Pleased to meet you both."

"Naruto's been talking about you," Sakura said, her eyes going up and down his frame. "Are you guys doing anything Saturday night? We're having some sort of welcoming party in the girls' dorm common room. Wanna come?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a wide smile, feeling confident that a girl was asking him out again. So, it looked like he had not yet lost his charms. This feeling, he knew this. He knew how to turn down a girl and still look cool.

"I'd love to, but I'm visiting my Aunt this weekend. Maybe next time."

Sakura didn't bother hiding her disappointment. "Awww."

Naruto squeezed at Sasuke's shoulder, making Sasuke turn to him. "You leaving on Saturday, man?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I was kinda hoping we could get around and meet new kids."

Sasuke shrugged. "You go."

"Awww, it'll be our first party. I was hoping you'd be there."

Naruto's face was just inches away from his as they were engrossed in their conversation. Sasuke felt his breath hitching at the close contact. He hoped his face was not red. It felt so good being caged in Naruto's arm like this, their chests tight against each other. Sasuke gripped his back pack tightly; afraid his hand would trail up to Naruto's face and pull him down for a kiss for the entire hallway to see.

What would the lovely ladies think?

"I should go. My next class is up." Sasuke stepped away from that warm embrace, nodded at the two girls and sauntered away, hands in his pocket.

Naruto was left watching him, an unfathomable hungry look in his face.

Hinata broke the silence, seeing that both Sakura and Naruto were looking at Sasuke's back as he left. "He's really a bit shy, don't you think?"

"Yeah. But, like, he's smoking hot," Sakura replied, licking her lower lip.

"Yeah, he is," Naruto whispered.

"Hmmm?" Sakura asked turning to him. " Did you say something?"

Naruto waved his hand. "Nothing. Looks like both of you will be my date for your party. Is that okay?"

HInata smiled demurely and Sakura shrugged.

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bits and Pieces

Gradually Naruto and Sasuke were able to adjust to everyday living in their dorm. Naruto went to his part time job three times a week, after his classes. The other two afternoons, as well as the weekends, he devoted to basketball practice. He was able to get in with ease as a power forward, being an impressive college rookie that he was. Anyway he played for three years back home in high school so he was pretty much capable of showing off his skills.

Naruto, along with a few other freshmen were able to get in. His three closest buddies were Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee. Some of their senpais tried to give them a hard time during practice, especially those who felt threatened by the rookies' remarkable performance. Naruto and his friends could list off a few senpais who were being assholes to them: namely Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Those three were the worst. They always picked fights with the new kids.

Sometimes, when Naruto came home he would wear a dejected expression on his face. It was so unlike him, but Sasuke would not dare point it out and ask him how his practice went. It was not in his place to ask these questions.

But Naruto told him anyway. Naruto just couldn't keep his mouth shut about what had been happening in his life that all Sasuke would do was listen to him ranting and raving, as he sat under the kotatsu, studying his lessons.

Some nights Naruto would come to their room really tired, after going through practice and changing to a later shift in his job. He drove a delivery truck, one that delivered vegetables and dairy products to eateries and diners in their area.

More often than not, especially if Sasuke was able to finish all his papers and homework on time, he would cook simple dinner for them. But sadly, on some nights when Naruto would come home looking ready to fall dead on his feet, Naruto wouldn't be able to touch his food. He would smile apologetically to Sasuke and just crawl on his bed, immediately snoring. And his shoes would still be on.

Sasuke felt disturbed by that. He didn't know how Naruto could be so careless as to go to bed without even taking a bath, more so without taking off his shoes. Whatever. Sasuke was not his mom. He wouldn't bother telling his roommate what a slob he was.

But one night, when he couldn't take it anymore, after Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke came to his bed, watching him sleep. Naruto's mouth was open, a small trickle of drool on the corner. He was really dead tired, slept like a log, too.

Sighing, Sasuke dropped to the foot of the bed and slowly took off Naruto's shoes. Sasuke wasn't worried that his roommate would wake up while he did this. Naruto could sleep through a world war that was for sure. When the shoes were off, he slowly maneuvered Naruto's body so he could tuck him in under the blankets. If anyone would see him doing this he would die of mortification. He, the pampered obnoxious pompous rich boy who never spared anyone a second glance, was tucking in a big gorilla to bed.

As Sasuke expected, Naruto slept through his ministrations. And Naruto wouldn't remember anything in the morning how he slept with his shoes on the previous night and how he was not wearing them anymore when he woke up.

It became a habit with Sasuke, waiting for Naruto to fall asleep on most nights, and then taking off his shoes, then tucking him in.

Weeks passed, then months and Sasuke was able to slowly get over the initial shock of rooming in with a hot hunk like Naruto. Yes, it was still difficult every morning to hide somewhere every time Naruto would pop in in front of him in his naked state. But aside from that, everything was fine.

Sometimes Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto watched him as he himself watched the blonde. But that would be stupid. And overly assumptive. Aside from the casual hugs that Naruto loved to give him, Naruto did not make any untoward advances towards him that would make him sway his opinions of the blonde's orientation. Naruto was still straight as an arrow. And Sasuke noticed in school that he had his arms around most of his guy friends all the time. So it was probably a normal thing for guys, especially Naruto who was so free with his affections. Honestly Sasuke had never seen a guy who was more touchy feely than him.

As for Sasuke, he was enjoying his art class immensely. His charcoal painting was improving. Naruto said so, too, one night as Sasuke was hunched on a corner, diligently doing his art homework. Naruto peeked over his shoulder and said that the piece he was working on was awesome. Sasuke merely nodded, feeling ridiculously delighted that Naruto found his drawing pleasing to his eye.

The only other thing occupying Sasuke's time these days was music. One of their college instructors found out that Sasuke could play the piano and guitar very well, so she requested Sasuke to assist her on some classes. Sasuke obliged, since he liked this particular music teacher, and he missed playing. He had brought his guitar back home with him from his last visit to his Aunt's place but because he didn't want Naruto to watch him play it, he never got the chance to play it in their dorm room.

One afternoon, as Naruto was walking to the gym for his practice, he passed by the music room. It was completely open, and he could hear girls' voices inside squealing about something.

Naruto grinned. Girls. Yeah, just what he needed. He felt immensely relieved that they still attracted him like before. Naruto feared that because of his uncharacteristic fascination with his dark eyed moody roommate that he had totally lost it for girls. But, and a big but. It was really just that. Fascination.

Naruto still loved girls.

So when he found a chance to probably ogle a few ones, he popped his head in, hoping to find some in their cute little skirts.

What he found made him frown.

Sasuke was sitting by the piano, a number of girls surrounding him. They held music papers to his face, obviously asking him about something.

Although there was a bunch of girls to look at in that moment, Naruto's gaze automatically landed and stayed on Sasuke's figure. He was in his element today, since he was doing something he had complete authority on. And that was music. Naruto had never once heard him paly anything, though, with him being so quiet in their room at night that all Naruto could do was just lay down and sleep.

Then Sasuke began playing. The girls giggled excitedly then shut up, listening to him. One or two would gush how good or cute or great Sasuke was, but other than that everyone was listening in rapt silence.

Naruto stared, his mouth dry. Damn. This piece Sasuke was playing was sad, haunting and totally complex. Naruto was not big on music, couldn't even carry a tune to save his own life, and to finally be able to watch Sasuke play any instrument was like a punch to his gut. Really. As if someone punched him.

Because instead of watching the girls huddled around Sasuke, Naruto found that he couldn't take his eyes off his roommate. He looked so in control, so undeniably sexy, sitting there. His fingers dancing on the keys with expert flair.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke came to a closing, and stopped, turning to his wide eyed admirers. He rattled off a few points about the piece he played. One girl asked a question.

Sasuke, annoyed that this bunch was really slow on the uptake, began to launch an explanation when his eye strayed to the door.

Where Naruto was watching, his hot eyes completely directed to Sasuke.

Sasuke faltered, and began stuttering.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, what was that again?" another girl piped up.

Sasuke blinked at her, not seeming to remember what he had just said. "Uhm…" Bloody hell. What's he doing here? And is he walking right over here…?

"Hi," Naruto called out cheerily, ignoring the girls around Sasuke. "That was awesome, man!"

Sasuke squeaked, "H-hey. T-thanks."

Naruto leaned by the piano, nodding politely to the girls.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" He stood and arranged his stuff, saying without words that he was preparing to leave and that he was dismissing all of them.

"Okay, bye, Sasuke," the girls chorused and left one by one. Some hesitated, obviously still wanting to stay in the same room as Sasuke but Sasuke was hurriedly putting his stuff into his bag, booking no argument.

Naruto didn't leave, though, still leaning by the piano, watching Sasuke clumsily arrange his music notes and other stuff. Really. Naruto had always wondered why Sasuke could be as confident as hell with other people but still be so reserved whenever they were together.

"You going home?" Naruto drawled lazily.

"Nope. Art class." Sasuke zipped his bag and was about to haul it on his back when Naruto yanked it from his grasp. "What the-"

"I'll carry it for you. I know it's heavy." Naruto flashed him a smile. "I'll walk you to your art class, sire."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. Naruto was offering to carry his bag and walk him to class? It was exactly what boyfriends did for their girlfriends, wasn't it? That was just sick. What would people think?

"Give it back, dobe," Sasuke growled. "I'm not in the mood for your pranks."

"I'm shitting you not, man. I just wanna walk you to your class. I mean, I just can't believe how freaking great you are on the piano. You should tell me more about it, c'mon."

"Naruto, oi – Give me back my pack! You usuratonkatchi!"

And just like that Naruto was able to manipulate Sasuke into spending a few more moments with him. He knew at home Sasuke would close himself completely again and be buried in his books that he barely managed to even look at Naruto.

Sasuke, lest he embarrassed himself in the hallway, let Naruto carry his bag and walked a few steps behind. He grumbled all the way. Naruto smiled to himself, enjoying this pretty side of Sasuke that only he could see. He alone could annoy Sasuke like this, seeing that he acted all high and mighty around other people.

A few nights after that episode, in their dorm room, Naruto was preparing to sleep. He grabbed a bottled water by the fridge and was gulping it down when a motion from Sasuke caught his eye. Sasuke, as usual, was bent over the kotatsu, either doing his papers or his drawings. Then Sasuke irritatedly swept his long hair behind his ears. His hair, because of its length, was probably becoming a nuisance. Naruto watched as Sasuke got something out of his pocket. A rubber band.

Naruto just couldn't take his eyes off of him as he gracefully swept up his hair in a tight bun atop his head, a few errant strands sticking out. Heck. Naruto's mouth went dry. Even they were sexy.

Sasuke was wearing a long sleeved shirt that had a low neckline completely baring his slender neck and the soft upper part of his chest.

Naruto tongue snaked out of its own accord, licking his lower lip. Sasuke's features right now really looked so much like a girl's that Naruto simply had to grit his teeth in order to control himself from grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pinning him to the bed.

Sasuke had the loveliest neck Naruto had ever seen in a guy and it made him want to run his mouth all over it. Damn!

What's happening to me? Naruto asked himself.

He felt his groin tightening at the sight of his slender quiet little roommate whose hair was so sexily tied up on his head. His thin long sleeved shirt also emphasized the soft lines of his back and chest. Of course he had no breasts to speak of, but at that moment Naruto could give a crap.

Sasuke suddenly looked up at him from his books.

Naruto gripped his bottled water too tight it crushed under his palm. "Goodnight."

"Okay," Sasuke replied softly, rubbing at his eye. Even that action was so cute that Naruto wanted to swoop down and kiss his weary eyes gently.

Naruto squared his shoulder, dumping to bottle to the trash bin. He simply lay down on his bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Steam

That morning Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his slim hip as always. It was a morning like the others. Usually by this time Sasuke would be done dressing up, would have his shoes on and be doing finishing touches on his homework. He was very meticulous like that.

Sasuke was sitting on his wonderful looking bed, writing on a piece of paper. He was also tinkering with his laptop. He looked up from what he was doing when he heard the bathroom open. Sasuke used to be so squeamish whenever he saw Naruto naked, and Naruto thought it was because he really was not used to being in a room with someone who would just walk around unclothed, even if they were both guys.

But Sasuke merely nodded his head and went back to reading. Naruto cautiously went to his drawer. This was the first time he officially felt something was wrong with him, because he couldn't make himself remove his towel anymore like he used to and get naked freely. He kept on glancing at Sasuke, who was still bent over his laptop, not minding Naruto for the least bit.

Naruto shook his head and smiled ruefully. What he did, he put on his boxers while the tower was still wrapped around him. And that was not all, he even did not take it off until his jeans were firmly in place, all zipped up. That was when he removed his towel and rubbed it on his hair. He looked at Sasuke. Still turned away from him. Good. Naruto wouldn't want his roommate to wonder why he was suddenly acting all prudish around him.

It was true that Sasuke wasn't minding him but he saw in his peripheral vision what Naruto had done, as if… As if he was too shy to be naked in the room with Sasuke. That was a first huh? Well, maybe at last Naruto was learning his manners. Finally.

When Naruto was finished with dressing up, he nodded to Sasuke. Wordlessly the two boys got ready and left.

Compared to the conversation filled mornings (which was usually initiated by Naruto, of course) today it was eerily quiet. By this time Naruto would have had ranted on and on about how home works were the bane of his very existence, and that the professors always gave him a hard time in school. By this time Sasuke would have quipped what a dobe he really was for not even studying in the first place, devoting all his time in his basketball practice.

But this morning, nothing. Naruto walked quietly beside him, hands in his pocket. Sasuke kept on looking at his big roommate. Maybe there was a problem with work. Were his grades so seriously down the drain that he wouldn't be able to catch up? There were a lot of possibilities why his roommate was acting strange. Sasuke was tempted to ask but he held his tongue. He had no rights whatsoever to ask these personal questions. Naruto might think he cared too much.

Sasuke bit his lip. He was not used to seeing Naruto all shushed like this. Even at nights when he went home tired from his activities, he was raving what a bad day it was. He was talking. But now it was different.

Sighing, Sasuke tried to focus on the road. He wished everything was alright.

That afternoon, as Sasuke was sitting before the piano, he kept glancing at the door, wondering if Naruto would watch him practice again. Naruto dropped by for a few minutes in the past before going to his basketball practice after that first time that he discovered how good Sasuke was at playing.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, sliding his hand on the smooth expanse of the piano. That was really stupid, waiting for another boy to watch him play. His head was bowed down so he didn't see Naruto step inside. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Sasuke gasped, looking up. One of his hand fell on the keys creating a loud broken sound. Sasuke winced. How clumsy of him. "H-hey. N-nothing."

"Where are your fan girls?" Naruto asked smiling.

Sasuke smiled back. "They're not my fan girls, dobe. I don't know why they didn't come today. Preparing for midterms I guess."

"Oh well." Naruto dropped his gym bag on the floor, leaned his back on the piano, looking at the other side of the room, hands in his pocket. "Hey, can you play something for me?"

"Got anything in mind?"

"I dunno. Something – happy, I guess. Most of your pieces are so sad they make me wanna cry sometimes."

Sasuke barked a laughter. "I can't help it if the pieces we study are sad, you dobe."

"But do you have something, like a bit cheerful?"

Sasuke frowned, thinking for a while. "Okay. How about this?" He launched into a seemingly more upbeat piece than the others he was used to playing. Naruto got up from his position and this time leaned down on his elbows, directly watching Sasuke below. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the close proximity. He was really used to it by now. He even grinned confidently at Naruto as he played, knowing he was the king of his own empire while he was perched up on a piano like this.

Naruto smiled softly, not minding the music, completely mesmerized by Sasuke's talented fingers as they flew around the tiles, creating these fantastic sounds. His shoulders moved daintily in time with the beat of his hands. What a beautiful sight.

Sasuke came to a closing and stopped, looking up at Naruto. "Happy enough for you?"

Naruto nodded, still gazing directly at him.

Some of Sasuke's bangs fell over his eyes, because of his movements on the piano. Before Sasuke could do something about them, Naruto reached down and tucked – yes tucked his hair behind his ear. Gently as if Naruto was afraid Sasuke would bolt.

The touch of Naruto's fingers on Sasuke's temple froze the smaller man. Heat suddenly crept up to his face starting with his neck, all the way to his cheeks. Bloody hell, how embarrassing was it for him to get all hot and bothered like this? Naruto just tucked his hair behind his ear! Did guys normally do that with other guys?

"Beautiful," Naruto breathed.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped sharply.

Naruto grinned at the piano. "Your piece, I mean. It was beautiful."

Sasuke knew his face was red, could feel the steam covering his whole body but he couldn't take his eyes off Naruto this time, while the blonde smiled so softly like that. Naruto didn't seem too troubled now, whatever problem it was that had been nagging at him earlier.

They just continued staring at each other. For how long neither seemed to mind. Sasuke found how ridiculously adorable Naruto's blue eyes really were, fringed by long blond eyelashes. His skin was looked lusciously tanned to perfection. He was just so ruggedly handsome. Sasuke clutched at his chest.

Please. Don't let me swoon.

Naruto was leaning down, even lower. And lower, as if there was an invisible force between them that pulled him down towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart began thundering inside his chest. What the fuck was Naruto doing? Was he going to… Going to…?

Yeah, Naruto was definitely bending down to kiss him.

Sasuke's mouth hung open, afraid to breathe, afraid to move. Afraid to be. Naruto had such a hot look in his eyes as he leaned a little lower, resolutely zooming in on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke trembled.

Their lips were almost upon each other. And he couldn't move away for the life of him.

A dry cough broke out the spell.

Sasuke startled and moved away, his face horrible red, his mouth dry. Dear Kami! He hoped no one saw what was just about to happen between Naruto and him! How seriously fucked up could that be?

"Dude." It was Shikamaru by the door, his gym bag on his shoulder. "I knew I would find you here. You comin' or what? You'll be late again and that sonofabitch Hidan will think of some crazy punishment for you."

Naruto straightened up, putting his hands on his pockets. He glanced briefly at Sasuke who looked thoroughly flushed, gripping the collar of his vest closed.

Naruto sighed.

What came over him anyway? Trying to kiss Sasuke in the middle of the day? And inside a room that was so wide open that anybody could just walk in and see?

"Dude, what's the hold up, eh?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru probably didn't see anything. It was a bad angle for him to see the kiss anyway, otherwise Shikamaru would have probably run off screaming.

Naruto glared at his buddy, obviously irritated. He didn't know what annoyed him the more: his kiss being disturbed or that fact that he was relieved it didn't even happen.

Shikamaru was gaping at him while pointing to his watch. Funny. Shikamaru also had long hair that was tied up high at the back of his head. He also had a long slender neck. But Naruto never felt anything about it. He had tried to look at other guys before, especially in the shower room after practice. And he was glad that none of them turned him on. Even when all of them were naked and wet while showering.

So why was Naruto affected by Sasuke this much?

"Hey," Naruto said to his roommate. "Uhm… See you later, okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sasuke croaked, not meeting the blonde's eye.

Naruto grabbed his bag and was about to turn away, when he suddenly stepped closer to Sasuke. He just couldn't leave without having one last touch.

He gripped one of Sasuke's shoulders and softly squeezed. "Don't study too hard, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke gasped, zinged by the touch of Naruto on his shoulder.

Whistling, Naruto swung the gym bag to his back slapping Shikamaru's arm hard.

"Oww. What?" Shikamaru yelped in pain.

"Your timing's bad," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Eh? Timing?"

Sasuke didn't hear what they were talking about as he was too focused on the raging emotions inside him.

Was Naruto really thinking of kissing him a few minutes before? What would that mean?

Sasuke uttered a curse so foul a pirate would blush.

Xxx

Sasuke was almost afraid to step inside their dorm room when he got back home. Why now? Now that he was sure he was getting his crush on Naruto under control? Now that he was beginning to get used to them living together without being aroused by Naruto's slight move?

Why would Naruto just begin to ruin that with a stupid move like that? Naruto was not fucking gay! Did that mean… Did that mean he probably finally guessed that Sasuke was indeed gay and was testing him so that he could shout fag all over the school?

But Naruto was not like that. He wasn't vicious. He wasn't judgmental.

He was… sigh.

He was just about the most perfect man on the planet alive.

A straight man.

So why?

Whhyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Sasuke wanted to bang his head on the wall. So distressed he was that his art professor said something had been off with his work today.

Sasuke opened the door with a crash, not minding a bit if their neighbors would be disturbed by the noise. He was feeling especially cross today, he wanted to break something. His hand went up to the wall to flick the light open.

Nothing.

He turned the switch off then on again. The bulb did not provide the needed light.

Now what?

Light was broken.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cried out, hurling his bag across his bed.

Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to fix a broken light. He closed the door and huddled on one corner, bending his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He was so agitated. Couldn't Naruto see how much Sasuke tried being not gay only for Naruto to start a prank like that for him?

How could Naruto be that cruel?

If Naruto wanted to experiment on his sexuality then he should do it with somebody else. Not to me! Of all people, not to me!

Sasuke just continued to sit there, head buried on his knees.

Naruto noticed that their light was out when he came home. "Sasuke?" His roommate should be home at this hour now. He quickly opened the door, scanning the room for his roommate. Sasuke should be in since the door was not locked anymore.

Sasuke was sitting by the kotatsu, his head as usual was buried on his books. Good thing he had a study lamp. It was the only light on.

"Hey, what happened?" Naruto asked worried. In a flash he was beside Sasuke, kneeling, grabbing him by the shoulder.

Sasuke roughly shrugged off Naruto's hand. "Sorry. I don't know how to fix the light."

Naruto took that moment to study his roommate in the dimness of the room. He had come to a conclusion tonight as he was in practice, as he as walking home. He would ask Sasuke if it was okay for Naruto to kiss him. Just once. He just wanted to know if he really was beginning to be gay or was it only Sasuke who was making him feel this way.

This time Naruto would not steal a kiss. He would ask nicely. He had pretty much of a notion that Sasuke might be gay, too, the way that he seemed to also want the kiss to happen a while ago. If Sasuke had been straight, he should have shoved Naruto right away. Naruto had made his movement slow, giving ample time for Sasuke to decide whether he wanted it too or not. But Sasuke did not move away. In fact he seemed anticipating the kiss. So maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Naruto would ask him this time.

But not now. He still had a light to fix.

He stood. "Can you please move the kotatsu to the side, Sasuke? I'm getting a ladder and a spare bulb." He went out the door.

"Okay." Sasuke picked up all his books, dumped them in his bag and moved the low table to the side.

Naruto came back with an iron ladder and a light bulb. He set the ladder directly under the bulb and began working. Sasuke watched him, feeling inadequate that Naruto could deal with broken fixtures like this as easily as he dealt with life in general. He was such a happy go lucky creature nothing seemed to faze him.

"Okay, I'm done. Can you open the light now?"

Sasuke moved to the wall and hit the switch open. Voila. Bright light hit the room.

Naruto grinned down at him. "How long have you been waiting, anyway? You should have texted me so I could have gone home earlier. Here. Throw it somewhere, will you?" Naruto held out the broken bulb to him.

Sasuke stood directly under Naruto, taking the bulb. He watched in silence as Naruto descended on the ladder.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as his foot slipped and he began falling.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, spreading his arms wide to catch his roommate.

The ladder crashed down with a loud noise. But it remained unnoticed.

Naruto found himself sprawled on top Sasuke on Sasuke's bed. It was a good thing the bed was there, otherwise both of them would be hurt by the fall.

"Owwww…" Sasuke groaned from underneath.

Naruto raised his head and looked at the face directly under him. Just in time for Sasuke to open his eyes and stare at Naruto as well.

Naruto's gaze was intense. His heavy body was draped all over Sasuke, their chests snug against each other. With horror Sasuke felt his erection coming to life. He didn't want Naruto to get an inkling of his arousal so he tried to wiggle from underneath and crawl away.

Thing was, Naruto wouldn't let him move away. He pinned Sasuke by the bed, holding down his two wrists with his big hands.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke yelled, his eyes wild.

Naruto did not break his gaze on Sasuke's eyes. "Please. I just want to know how it feels like."

"What?" Sasuke gasped. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Naruto made a sharp movement on his hip, slamming his groin to Sasuke's. Sasuke froze, feeling Naruto's hard throbbing prick against his own. He could never be mistaken. Naruto was equally aroused. "I know you know what I mean, Sasuke. Just once. Just let me kiss you once."

Sasuke tried to fight him off but his strength was puny compared to Naruto's. "Stop it, usuratonkatchi!"

"Just once. I won't ask anything of you again. Please," Naruto begged, his voice a breathless whisper.

He dipped down and placed his mouth on top of Sasuke's.

Xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Strings

Sasuke closed his eyes, fearing his heart would burst. It had been a long time, a freaking long time since he felt another man's lips on his own. He probably didn't even know how to kiss anymore.

Naruto was being surprisingly gentle, not even trying to open Sasuke's mouth with force. He simply pressed his lips on Sasuke's very softly as if his roommate was made of china. Fragile and breakable.

Naruto angled his head so he could press closer. This time, his natural impatience showed, prying Sasuke's mouth with his tongue. He didn't dare move it to the inside of Sasuke's mouth, simply tracing the line of Sasuke's lips, as his hips undulated. The feeling was perfect, divine. Sasuke felt so good under him. He also smelled immaculately clean, as if he was always fresh out of shower.

Oh the things he wanted to do to his little roommate. Sasuke just tasted too sweet. And he didn't seem to be protesting too much. In fact Naruto could hear Sasuke's shallow breathing, could feel his lips moving in time with Naruto's own. Naruto grew more excited, pressing closer, his tongue slipping inside Sasuke's warm mouth.

All at once Sasuke screamed and shoved him off, with arms and legs, kicking out.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke had relaxed that he was easily over powered. He fell to the floor. Sasuke quickly scampered towards the furthest corner of his bed, a furious expression on his face. "You fuck!"

"Sasuke…"

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke screamed again. "I'm not fucking gay! What were you thinking?"

This time, because of blue balls, Naruto became equally angry. "Oh really? Your pretty little lips can lie all you want but your body can't."

"What's your problem? What's with all this? Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

Naruto snapped. "I don't know, 'kay? That's why I want to find out. You've been driving me crazy for these past months and I don't know what's wrong with me! I have never been attracted to guys before. But you. You're different."

Sasuke's shoulders fell, his chest heaving with short sharp breaths. "I – I can't, Naruto. This is madness."

"No it's not. I know you also like me."

"Yes, I do, as a friend. We're roommates, for fuck's sake. The least I can do is be civil with you!"

Naruto snorted, not wanting to give up. "Oh yeah? Is that why you cook for me all the time, fix my things for me, even remove my shoes when I fall asleep then tuck me to bed?"

Sasuke's eyes went as wide as saucers. Naruto knew? He knew all of that?

"You – you were awake all this time?" Sasuke cried out, flustered.

Naruto shook his head, a tic on his jaw. "Not all the time. But a few times, yeah I was. I like it, how you take care of me, Sasuke."

"I'm not taking care of you, moron!" Sasuke retorted, his voice shrill. "I was just – I was just –"

Naruto raised up both his hands. "Would you rather I don't say it? Okay, forget I said that. No matter what you have been doing all this time, I like it. I like us, here, in this room. Together."

"You're crazy as shit!" Sasuke snapped.

"Why don't you stop lying, huh? What's the worst that can happen? Look, we don't have to tell the others what we have. We can keep it between us. What's the problem with that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Fuck, there's nothing between us, okay? You don't even fucking understand what you're saying, Naruto."

"Oh, I do, Mr. Bright Boy. I do know what I want and how to get it when I want it. It's very simple. I know I want you. And I'd rather think of the consequences or the reasons why later. But, right now, I know I just want you. I'll fucking die right now if I don't get to touch you."

"Stop it! Stop it! Fuck you, Naruto, I don't want this!" Sasuke shouted, his face red with anger.

Damn, and he thought it would be easy to convince Sasuke to kiss him. The signs were all there. What did Naruto miss?

"Why? I don't understand. I know you want me, too. Can't you be reasonable about this? It's really simple." Naruto's voice had become soft seeing how agitated his roommate was.

Sasuke glared at him with pure hate. "You know nothing about me."

"That's why I want to start now. I want to know you more, Sasuke. I want to –"

"Well, I don't fucking want you!" Sasuke spat.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. He counted one to ten, then straightened to move away from his shaking roommate. Now their friendship was all ruined. And it was his damn fault.

Seeing how Sasuke acted like that, it meant he was serious in saying he was not gay. Or at least not wanting to be gay. The difference was vast. But the result was just the same. He would never want to be with Naruto that way.

Naruto stumbled back, his hand gripping the door knob. "I'm sorry. I don't want this to come between us. I'm sorry I forced out the issue, man. I just thought - I just thought - I was completely wrong. I'm sorry. Don't worry. This won't happen again, okay. Let's just forget everything."

Naruto did not wait for Sasuke to reply, instead he flew out the door slamming it close.

Sasuke felt the pain he swore never to feel again after six years. It all came rushing back, the memories of his beloved brother, in more ways than one. And their parents' horror at their two sons' incestuous and sexual affair.

Sasuke remembered how he cried when he and his older brother Itachi were separated because of it. And how he lost Itachi forever because of the ramifications of their actions. Sasuke didn't want to experience his parents' disgust again, couldn't go through the emotional battery he had gone through when he was twelve.

But Naruto.

Why did he have to push it like this? Sasuke was becoming content with their easy camaraderie that he began thinking pretending to be not gay was not really such a bad thing after all, if he could gain a true friend like Naruto in a heterosexual kind of sense.

Sasuke couldn't afford to be in love again. Couldn't. It had hurt too much in the past when he lost Itachi and their parents hated their guts. He couldn't go through the fear of his parents finding out he was being gay again.

Maybe he had to explain it to Naruto, why he so adamantly wanted to keep his true sexual orientation under wraps. Naruto would understand why he was afraid. But he would explain it to Naruto when this storm between them passed.

He hoped it would be soon. He still valued Naruto as a true friend. He also didn't want this to be an issue between them.

Like men, they should just suck it up and move on.

Yeah. Once Naruto came back things would go back to normal. Sasuke would finally open up about his tragic past with his brother Itachi and they could put all of this behind them.

Yeah. As simple as that.

Sasuke dropped on the bed, burying his head on his pillow.

Xxx

It turned out that Naruto didn't come back that night. Sasuke slept fitfully, turning over countless times on his bed. He kept getting awake checking if Naruto was there. But the other side of the room remained empty.

In the morning Sasuke forced himself to sit up and start the day, no matter how heavy his head felt like. Sigh. Naruto didn't come home. All his school stuff and practice uniform were here. How would he get to school without his school bag?

Where could he have stayed last night?

Sasuke looked at his cellphone lying on the nightstand. Should he text Naruto? Or call him? Just to ask if he was alright. Sasuke hated that his roommate was out there somewhere that he didn't know of.

Sasuke cursed himself, thinking he was acting like a pathetic girlfriend when he had made it plain and clear last night that he didn't want to have any kind of unnatural relationship with the guy.

Sasuke picked up his phone, started to dial Naruto's number, but he grumbled and hit the end button, and threw the phone viciously across the bed. The gadget bounced a few times before falling down to the floor, scattered in pieces.

"Fuck it!" Sasuke gasped, kicking away the covers.

He went through the shower as usual, made a cup of coffee and ate a bagel lying somewhere on their kotatsu. It felt completely different eating alone, the morning eerily quiet. He suddenly missed Naruto's loud mouth, his warmth, his presence.

Xxx

All throughout the day, Sasuke hoped that he would find Naruto somewhere in the halls, or in the pantry. He knew what Naruto's classes were, even knew their schedule. But Sasuke didn't think he was brave enough to actually sit in one of his classes to attempt to speak to him about last night. No, definitely not brave enough.

Besides, if Naruto was with his friends, he wouldn't want them to think that something strange was going on with him and the blonde. Definitely not the picture he wanted to be painted between them.

In the music room, he kept glancing at the door, hoping Naruto would walk in. How stupid. After he gave Naruto the most vicious rejection that Naruto probably got in his life, it was too foolish to think that Naruto would still act nice around him.

The day was almost up, and still, no sign of Naruto. Sasuke was beginning to get worried. Did he come to school? Was he okay? Did he have enough money on him to buy food from the school pantry?

Sasuke almost couldn't concentrate on his class lessons because he kept on thinking about his blond roommate.

As he was passing by the hall, he heard boisterous male laughter. Sasuke's heartbeat spiked up. It was some of Naruto's friends laughing. He could hear Kiba and Lee shouting obscenities to each other. Rounding up the corner, Sasuke found his feet bringing him to where the voices were. Maybe they knew where Naruto was.

Maybe…

Panting, he stopped in front of a group of guys by the wall, outside a room. Yeah, these were all Naruto's friends from the basketball team. Even Shikamaru was there.

Sasuke knew he looked like shit, his eye bags were dark circles around his eyes, his hair wildly disarrayed, and he was panting from great exertion.

Shikamaru noticed him. "Uchiha?"

"H-hey!" Sasuke responded nervously. He kept swallowing, not knowing what to say. Thankfully the other guys were too busy to notice him. "Uhhh - have you -"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru prodded when Sasuke paused.

"HaveyouseenNaruto?"Sasuke asked in a breathless rush.

Shikamaru cocked his head and looked inside the room they were standing across from. "Naruto? He's actually - oh, hey, dude. Someone's looking for you."

And Naruto picked that right moment to step out of the room, already wearing practice uniform, which wasn't his. It had big bold letters SIMP-LEE AMAZING on it. It was also dark green, which was undoubtedly Lee's favorite color.

Sasuke felt as if his chest closed out around his heart that very second his eyes met Naruto's.

Naruto, startled, gaped a little and stumbled on his step. But after a moment he squared his shoulders and beamed brightly at his agitated roommate. "How's doin' man? We're just leaving for practice."

"Uhh… Do you – do you wanna-"

Naruto cut Sasuke off before he could say anything further. "Hey, Sasuke, see you later, man. Don't freaking study too hard okay. C'mon, guys. Let's go."

Naruto walked past Sasuke as if Sasuke wasn't there. Then the other guys followed. Shikamaru, being perceptive that he was, looked Sasuke up and down, then shrugged, also walking away.

Sasuke gripped his backpack until his knuckles turned white.

He looked at the floor, wishing it would open to swallow him up.

Wasn't this what he wanted in the first place? For Naruto to leave him alone and act like they were just two normal guys sharing a room together? So why did Naruto ignoring him hurt like hell?

Sasuke walked to the other direction, his footsteps heavy.

Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Rendezvouz

Sasuke looked up from the kotatsu when Naruto came in through the door. It was freaking three o' clock in the morning! They had school tomorrow and Naruto was wasting away the time Kami knows where.

Naruto was taken aback, seeing that Sasuke was still awake, and obviously waiting for him. He thought by this time Sasuke had fallen asleep. That was why he went home so late. He didn't want to see Sasuke's grief stricken face when they had to be alone in the room together. Naruto was thinking he'd give Sasuke some space, so that they could forget their little episode back there and so that Sasuke probably wouldn't hate him so much.

Naruto closed the door, threw a casual, "Hey" over his shoulder and went directly to the bathroom. He came out again, rummaged through his drawer for a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt then went back in to the bathroom.

Sasuke listened as the shower came on, and after a few minutes Naruto came out, completely dressed in clean clothes. So. Naruto also now had the habit of getting dressed in the shower.

Naruto made no sound as he moved to his bed. He lifted the covers and dove right in, not even managing a polite goodnight.

Sasuke hung his head low. Naruto hated him now, that was for sure.

During the days that followed Sasuke became acutely aware that Naruto didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. When Sasuke woke up in the morning Naruto would be gone, and he would retire so late at night, as quiet as a mouse.

Sasuke had tried one morning to gather all his courage and speak to him. But he had barely managed to get a word out when Naruto suddenly clapped him on his back and said boisterously, "Don't sweat it out, man. We're cool. Don't worry about it, okay."

Then Naruto left immediately after as if he couldn't get away from Sasuke fast enough.

At school, Naruto never went to the music room again to watch him practice. And when they would see each other in the halls, Naruto would simply smile, wave at him then walk off.

It was as if when Naruto said they should forget about it, it also meant completely forgetting about Sasuke altogether. They had not been able to exchange even a couple of sentences for the past week and Sasuke wanted to tear out his hair from frustration. Yes, he did want everything to get back to normal. But not like this! He missed Naruto. Missed him so freaking bad that sometimes Sasuke wanted to just forget about his motto in life (no boys allowed) and let 'whatever happened' happen.

It was exasperating as hell.

He terribly missed Naruto's company. He missed the warm affectionate hugs he would get when Naruto pestered him about something. He missed the ridiculous babbling. He missed how Naruto's eyes lit up when he smiled.

Damn it!

That evening when Sasuke was almost nearing the end of his wits, Naruto came in earlier than usual, or rather, as normally as he would get in before they had their little romantic quarrel. It was eight in the evening. Sasuke knew it was a day for practice.

The moment he laid eyes on his roommate, he knew something was wrong. Naruto looked worn out and boiling, from anger he was not sure.

Naruto sat on his bed, his rubber shoes planted on the floor. This time he did not try putting up a front around Sasuke. He massaged the back of his neck and groaned.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice small, unsure.

Naruto smiled for his roommate's benefit. The last thing he wanted was see Sasuke worried about something. "I'm good. Got any food left, by any chance? Uhh, I was not able to eat before I came in."

Sasuke immediately went to the fridge and got some filling he dished up sometime before. He got some bread, and made a sandwich. He hoped Naruto was in the mood for a chicken sandwich tonight. That was all the food they had at the moment. "Here."

"Thanks, man. I really owe you one for always feeding me." Naruto bit on the sandwich, groaned again and closed his eyes. "So good, man. So good."

All the blood from Sasuke's face rushed southward at the sound of Naruto's voice. How could a simple groan from him eating a decent piece of bread sound so overtly sexual? Sasuke willed away a boner that suddenly popped up.

"I'm just so hungry, y'see. Those fuckers in the team are –"

Naruto suddenly shut his mouth, glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he guessed it right. Something was wrong with their basketball practice. "Is everything all right with the team? I mean, your friends?"

Naruto shrugged, a faraway look in his eye. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Sasuke sat on the bed beside Naruto, their shoulders close to each other but not quite touching. "I know I don't have the right to ask you personal questions, Naruto and that you said we-"

"It's not that!" the blonde blurted out passionately. "Damn, Sasuke, if you only knew – Look, I just don't want you to get worried, okay. I know you have a lot on your mind right now. With everything that you - uh – have told me, y'know about yourself, I figured you have your own problems and I don't want to add to them."

If Naruto could get any sweeter than this Sasuke knew he would ultimately die of sugar rush. He smiled helplessly, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "So what happened?"

"Uh…"

"C'mon, tell me. In the music room, after Shikamaru stopped us -" Oh bloody toads, was he reliving the kiss they had been about to share at this point in time? Sasuke thought, horrified. He cleared his throat. "I mean, I heard him saying about this Hidan guy."

"Yeah. He's one of the asshole seniors who always give us rookies a hard time. Especially after tonight's game."

"Hmm?"

Naruto finished his sandwich and leaned back comfortably on the bed. "We had a practice match. The rookies versus the seniors. We won, but it wasn't easy. During the last quarter, when it was obvious we were winning, they kept on playing dirty, slamming into us, tripping us, y'know, the dirty tactics. And a fight broke out. I just don't get it why they hate us so much when we're one team."

"Maybe they feel threatened that you guys are better than them," Sasuke commented.

"I get that. But if we all play well, it means that we might have a chance of winning the championship."

"Assholes are assholes, Naruto. No other way about it."

"What angers me is so much is that –"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke growled. "What?"

"Okay. This pair Hidan and Kakuzu, they're the meanest of the bunch y'know? They threatened to include you in the picture, knowing you're my roommate and all. They said they can make your life miserable because I'm such a piece of shit." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, a worried expression in his eyes.

Sasuke frowned.

Naruto was still looking at him, almost lovingly. Then he turned away. "They're really bullies. Now, I'm not sure how they'll gang up on you. If they ever lay a hand on you I will –"

Sasuke laughed. "Then let them."

"What? Don't you know how small you are compared to them?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and looked right at Naruto's eyes. "And don't you know that I'm a black belter in taijutsu? Taking down a couple of guys is easier than whipping up a sandwich you just ate."

"You're a what?"

"You heard me. I don't mind playing with a few mean guys, Naruto. In truth I've been missing the action since I graduated in high school."

"Wow," Naruto gushed, staring at Sasuke. "You're something else, huh? You can cook, play any instrument, you paint and you have a good head on your shoulders. And now you tell me you also know martial arts? Is there any fucking thing you cannot do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, a wistful expression on his face. "Everything you think that I am, my older brother far excelled in it. He taught me everything I know. He taught me how to cook, how to play the piano, how to paint. I got into taijutsu because I wanted to also challenge him since he was the reigning master in our school. I know I was still a bit too young, but it was all that I wanted, to be equal with him in anything."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Where is he? You've never told me you have a brother."

Sasuke wiped his face with a sweaty palm. In reality he had never talked about Itachi with anyone before. Did not want to dredge up painful memories. "He's dead."

Naruto's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry, man."

"Well, yeah. It's been six years now. Sometimes I wonder if – Naaah." Sasuke shook his head as if clearing away a memory. "Look, Naruto, don't worry too much about me. I know I said some horrible stuff to you last week. I was just surprised that –"

"Hey! Hey, stop that. Let's not get into that again, alright. It's over. You said you didn't want it and I respect that."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all this time?" Sasuke asked, grinning. Suddenly the world seemed a happy place again when he and Naruto were talking like this. It was easier to smile.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching his nose. "You noticed, huh?"

"Dobe, a corpse would notice."

"Well, I know you said it's not something you want. I just wanted to give you some time. Clear away the air a little. It's not easy you see, since this is the - first time I felt something like this. But I'm not going to force you. I thought that if I didn't give you some space you would cry to the school admin of sexual harassment and move out. I don't want that, man. We're friends. I don't - I don't want to lose what friendship we have just 'cause I'm horny. It's not worth it."

Sasuke bowed low, his cheeks suffused in heat. Trust Naruto to say the most mortifying things in the world when he got nervous about something. It was also refreshingly honest. Unlike how Sasuke dealt with his life.

"My parents… You know who they are. I just cannot bring something like this to them, Naruto. I hope you understand." Sasuke rubbed his palms feeling anxious as hell.

"Hey, no sweat, man. No sweat. We have to do things that our folks should be proud of, I know. C'mon, let's just put everything behind us, okay. Starting from today, no more monkey business. Deal?"

Naruto laid out his big palm, expecting Sasuke to shake it. Sasuke smiled. "No more coming in at three in the morning and leaving for school before daybreak?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, okay. If I keep doing that I know you will have someone to bury by the end of the week."

Sasuke snickered, clasping the hand in front of him and they both squeezed hard.

"Friends," Sasuke said.

"Friends," Naruto agreed.

Xxx

Suddenly life was good again.

Sasuke knew they could never go back to how they really were originally, knowing that there was this dormant sexual desire that lay between him and Naruto. It had been subdued, yes, but it could never go away.

Now, though, they were just more careful around each other, careful not to touch too frequently, careful not to look at each other too long. Naruto, however was naturally a touchy feely guy, so at school he still found some chances of wrapping his arm around Sasuke in a brotherly manner, whether they were alone or surrounded with friends. Sasuke had long ago stopped tensing about it. He figured if they wanted to go back to how they were, they should start with being comfortable with the things that they used to do.

One afternoon, Naruto came home earlier than usual. He was supposed to go to his part time job, but the delivery store he worked for would not be able to make some deliveries today due to some technicalities. Naruto was told some of the produce they were expected to deliver had gone bad, so no deliveries would be made today. And there was no basketball practice.

So Naruto went home straight. He figured Sasuke must still be in school since it was really early. When he slipped inside the room his heart raced. He smelled something cooking. That meant Sasuke was home. He couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. He knew he promised Sasuke he'd stop lusting after his quiet roommate but as long as he didn't act on his desires, Sasuke wouldn't be turned off by him.

In all honesty the feelings or urges or lust, whatever they were, that Naruto had for Sasuke never really wavered. At night when Sasuke thought he wasn't looking, Naruto would just watch him move around, fascinated, captivated by the innate grace Sasuke had about him. Whether he was cooking, or reading, or just as plain as writing something on a paper, everything he did was beautiful. Naruto figured it was probably the first reason why he was so into Sasuke in the first place. He just looked so damn good, his face almost as dainty and pretty as a girl.

Naruto called out happily, "Hey, Sasuke. What's cooking?"

No one answered. Naruto closed the door and scanned the room. No Sasuke in here. He went to the kitchen, where a pot was half closed, a ladle inside. The stove was off. Naruto lifted the cover of the pot, smelling the aroma of the soup. Where was Sasuke then if he was cooking this? Maybe he had to go somewhere.

Naruto moved to his bed. The pieces of paper on the kotatsu caught his attention. What the –

Those were sketches. Sasuke's sketch papers that were lying on top of their low table. Naruto couldn't believe that his roommate would just leave them here out in the open. Sasuke was very private about his works like that, never showed anything to Naruto that was undone or imperfect.

Naruto sat down and looked at the sketches. Whoa.

Sasuke was doing some sketches of people. Nude sketches. There were male and female pictures, all real life looking. Wow. This was so cool. Naruto leafed through the sketches greedily, taking in the lines of the naked bodies with interest, especially the naked women. For a gay guy like Sasuke who had never really had that much experience being with women unclothed, he sure could draw one well.

"That guy is really talented as hell. Damn." Naruto said, shaking his head.

The men's bodies were not as good as the women's though, seeing that some of them seemed off model. One's shoulder was a bit larger than what it was supposed to be. Another had very long legs. Naruto thought Sasuke could improve a little on the men's physique.

Suddenly the door banged open. "Naruto you dobe! What are you doing with my stuff?"

Sasuke swooped down and grabbed all his sketch papers from Naruto's hand, but by the naughty smile on Naruto's face Sasuke already realized that he had already seen all of his drawings.

"What are you doing here this early? Don't you have a job?"

"They made me go home early. We're not delivering today. I thought you'd still be out. Well you really were out, but I thought you'd still be in school."

Naruto was grinning up at him from ear to ear.

Sasuke snorted, raising one plastic bag. "I ran out of seasonings so I had to drop by the convenience store. The soup's not yet done, by the way."

Sasuke put the plastic bag on the table and proceeded to stuff the sketch papers into his bag. "I didn't think you'd be coming home this early."

"Aaah. Hence the innocent looking papers on the table."

"Shut up! They're for my art class."

"Wow. Did you have a nude female model? I'd like to enter that class, too if I'd get to have a chance of drawing a naked girl like that."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Ooooh, says the hentai."

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto was on a roll. He loved seeing Sasuke all flushed when he teased him. "Hey c'mon, open up a little. How many nude models did you get to draw? Were you in some type of a closed room where anything can happen? Y'know, anything goes?"

Sasuke zipped his bag closed, the papers inside, then grabbed the plastic bag and went back to the stove. "I didn't draw anyone."

"How come your pictures are all so good? Dude, you can't be that talented."

Sasuke's shoulder shook in laughter. "I got the women's pictures from a porn site."

"You what?"

"We have this stupid project about human anatomy. Male and female. Some of my classmates are hiring nude models."

"And you're not?"

Sasuke laughed even harder. "Jeeez, how stupid can you get? As if I can just proposition anyone to strip naked for me. Not even professional models. I can't ask people like that."

"Yeah, knowing how shy and stuffy you are."

"Yes, well. Not my problem. I downloaded some women's pictures from a porn site and drew some of them. It's effective, though not as good as a real life model."

"And the men's pictures? Did you download them from a gay porn site, too?" This time Naruto was laughing.

"I did not!"

"So who's your model for your men's pictures?"

You, actually. Sasuke cleared away the thought, horrified.

"Sasuke?"

"It's no one, alright. Why can't you just drop it, you usuratonkatchi."

"Hey, c'mon, I wanna know."

"Most people have brains you know. Brains can imagine stuff. It's not that hard."

Naruto lay on the floor, his head propped up on his hand. "Does that mean you were imagining some hot guy while you drew those?"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke replied hotly.

"Because you know, those men's pictures were not as realistic as the female ones."

"Fuck off, how would you know?" Sasuke growled at the insult.

" Hey, I have a gorgeous body, in case you failed to notice. I look at myself in the mirror so I know what a hot body looks like."

"Bastard."

Naruto laughed again. "At least admit it, man. I have a gorgeous body."

"Tsch."

Before Naruto could stop himself, he announced, "You can draw me if you want."

Ooooops.

Naruto bit back his tongue. What a stupid thing to say.

And here they were trying to get through that awkward phase of their subdued sexuality.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. It was just a joke –"

"Do you mean that?" Sasuke asked softly.

"W-well, yeah. It's not as if… as if you haven't seen me without clothes before. You practically see me naked all the time. No big deal."

Sasuke turned to him, a serious expression on his face. "It's for my art class's sake, anyway."

"Yeah, " Naruto croaked.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Yeah! We're friends. No big deal. You and I, we're deep, y'know? This is nothing. The question is, is that okay with you, knowing how nervous you can be with all of this?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's for my class. I should be prepared to try and give it my best."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay. So when do we start? Now? Here?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Moron. Not here. There won't be anyone occupying the art room tomorrow."

"Well, yeah, it's Saturday. Most of the classes are off."

"We can do it there. I need ample lighting."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Wherever's fine with me."

Sasuke trembled as he began mixing the soup, not sure what the hell happened why they suddenly had an erotic rendezvous planned out for tomorrow.

Xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Okay. This is the lemon part. Hope it's hot enough for you. I did try my best.

Chapter 9 Explode

Sasuke resolutely inhaled much needed air to his lungs as he stepped out of their dorm room. He had picked everything he needed for today's project. His sketch pads, charcoal, pencils were all neatly packed inside his bag.

Naruto was already outside, waiting for him. He shoved his hands into his pockets when he caught sight of Sasuke, and made little funny dance steps with his feet. Sasuke snorted in quiet laughter, seeing how stupid Naruto looked.

Quietly they walked side by side, looking around the school grounds. The walk to the university would take five minutes.

Sasuke kept surreptitiously glancing at Naruto as they walked, trying to gauge Naruto's reaction about this activity they were going to do in the school art room.

Once their eyes met, and both of them jumped, startling each other. It was Naruto who broke the tense silence, clapping Sasuke's back. "You're getting cold feet on me, man!"

"I'm not, dobe," Sasuke replied, shying away.

"Look, I'm cool with it. It's nice to have my very own picture immortalized in a drawing, y'see? You have to give me a freaking copy of this."

"Whatever."

They continued walking in comfortable silence.

When they got to the art room, Sasuke proceeded to take out the necessary stuff needed for the project. He also made sure that the door was closed. It wasn't really prohibited for students to be here during non-class hours. The art department felt the students should have the right to use the school's resources in any way they saw fit in order to improve their craft.

It was just that, Sasuke knew it would be really awkward if somebody would just walk in on them while he drew Naruto naked.

"Hey, I've never really been here before. It's really spacious," Naruto gushed, looking around the room.

Sasuke shrugged, getting his canvass holder ready.

Naruto waited in the middle of the room, hoping Sasuke would give him instructions, but a full five minutes passed and Sasuke seemed bent on doing something else, completely ignoring him.

Naruto blew on his hair, suddenly feeling jittery. Would he just strip down naked and get it over with? Why the hell was not Sasuke even giving him any instruction?

"Hey, Sasuke! What's taking so long? What am I supposed to do here?"

Sasuke glared hotly at him. "You're supposed to shut up and just wait while I prepare all my stuff."

Naruto pouted. "You're not a very nice co-worker, you know that? And I'm even loaning you my body for free."

"Consider all the dinner you mooched off me as payment enough, dobe."

Naruto made a chuckling noise, though he still tried to hold the angry expression on his face. "That's low, man. You're mean."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, his palms clammy. In truth he had long been prepared to start drawing. He was just too nervous to begin anything so he sat behind the canvass like a coward, procrastinating. How would he tell Naruto to get naked anyway?

"Uhm… You can… you can, you know, now, "he stuttered, glaring at his hands.

Naruto smiled devilishly. "What? I can't hear you, man."

Fuck this asshole. Sasuke gritted his teeth, blushing to the tip of his hair. "Just strip, will you? We don't have all day. Sheesh!"

Naruto laughed, slowly sliding his hands up his shirt, tugging it off.

"Not here, you baka!" Sasuke screamed, waving his arms. "Moron! There's a dressing room there."

"Well, why didn't you tell me? Sasuke, why's your brain in a puddle today?" Naruto winked at him, obviously knowing how uncomfortable Sasuke felt.

"Just strip down to your boxers. There's a towel there. You can wrap it around yourself when you get outside."

Naruto looked at his fidgeting roommate, who kept on sliding on his seat in discomfort. "I thought it'll be nude. Why am I wearing boxers and a towel?"

"Jeez, Naruto! Just fucking do what I say. I'm the artist here. I can draw you nude if I want to. I just need the essentials of your body's angles."

"Awww. And I thought I would really get to strip for you." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, flexing his bicep in a sexy provocative pose, hoping Sasuke would notice.

And Sasuke noticed alright. He was biting his lower lip he could taste blood. Naruto flaunting his big body like that was enough to give Sasuke a blazing headache. That idiot was deliberately trying to seduce him in the middle of the day, after he had just solemnly promised that there would be no more monkey business between them.

The fucker!

Naruto gazed lasciviously at Sasuke as he walked backwards to the dressing room, his hands moving his shirt upward, showing off his hard taut stomach.

Sasuke flipped him the bird.

Naruto laughed thunderously, as he went into the stall.

Sasuke shook his head, burying his face on his palms. Oh who the hell was he kidding? No matter how many times he lied to everyone, and even to himself nothing could change the fact that he wanted this. This time with Naruto. Their private life. Away from the prying eyes of the world.

He heard Naruto walking back to the room, but he was still afraid of lifting his head from his palms. He told himself to take a deep breath. Naruto was right. This was definitely not the first time he'd see him naked. Though the major difference was, in their room, Sasuke would avert his eyes when Naruto would step out from his bath.

This time, Sasuke would have to bathe his eyes with the vision of his roommate's perfect body. And watch it, stare at it.

But, no matter. It was always better to just get it over with and not prolong the agony.

Naruto casually threw his clothes on a bench nearby. "Ready?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, lifted his head and looked Naruto up and down, as clinically as his facial expression could allow. He made some measurements with his hand on the air, as if measuring the best angle at this distance.

"Sit down," Sasuke ordered.

"Uhh, okay. Like this?" Naruto sat facing Sasuke showing the full view of his crotch, under the towel. He was wearing his usual thin boxers and Sasuke made sure he was not looking at his frend's prick, so gorgeously outlined on the fabric.

"Not like that. Face that way, like your side should be facing me. I want that angle." Sasuke nodded to himself. Yup, he could make everything businesslike. This shouldn't be so hard.

Naruto rolled his eyes, turning to the direction Sasuke wanted. "Like this?"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke studied the angle. "Okay, bend one leg at the knee, then put your elbow on it… Let your arm fall, dobe. No, not like that –"

"What? I don't know what you want," Naruto wailed.

Fuck this!

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke stood abruptly and knelt in front of Naruto. He took Naruto's arm and put it on the bended knee the way he wanted it to look like. He viewed the pose. Hmm, not quite to his liking yet.

Sasuke proceeded to touch and arrange Naruto's body parts so that he would get the angle he needed. All the while his forehead was covered with cold sweat. Being this close to an almost naked Naruto was making him lose his breath. Just one more second… He just needed to get the position right.

Beside him, Naruto couldn't help but grin. Sasuke was touching him, and out of his free will for the first time! He let the smaller man guide him to whatever pose was needed, happy at the contact. Damn, why did Sasuke always smell so good?

Naruto wasn't able to help himself when he leaned down a little, almost nuzzling the side of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke froze. "The fuck are you doing?"

"How come our soap smells so good on you, man?"

Sasuke stood and moved away, blushing. "Uhh, I think that's good enough. Hold that pose. Don't move."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said, chuckling. It was so easy to rile Sasuke. He was such a big liar, but his body was too honest.

If Naruto thought a model's job was glamorous, he was wrong in a very major way. And honestly after ten, fifteen even thirty minutes of sitting in that same position he began having regrets of putting himself forward for this activity.

His muscles strained to move. And Sasuke wore nothing on his face but a fierce concentration, completely engrossed in his drawing that he had never once spoken a single word since they started.

Naruto's impatient nature won out. He began flexing his arms and legs. "Can we take a break?"

Sasuke stared at him, poker faced. "You were the one who suggested this."

"I didn't know it's so hard."

"Five minutes. Then we get back to it. So we can wrap this up early."

Naruto leaned on his elbow on the floor, facing Sasuke. He stared at his quiet roommate for a long time. Sasuke pretended he did not notice Naruto watching him. He focused on his drawing, putting shadows on the figure.

"You know, Sasuke? I know I'm not supposed to say this. But I want to. And for once, just be a man to listen and don't make comments. Okay?"

Sasuke shrugged, still focused on his canvass. "Whatever."

"Do you know you're cute when you act all bossy like that?"

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Yeah. You do. Awfully cute. Your face is really small, you've got a dainty nose and –"

"Shut up. My nose is not dainty."

"It is. And you've got about the longest eye lashes that I have ever seen. You should do away with the bangs, coz they cover so much of your pretty face."

"I like my hair just fine, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Yep, everything about you is so fine. You probably have no idea how hard it is to room in with you."

Sasuke's hand trembled and he let go of the charcoal pencil he was holding. It clattered to the floor, creating a distracting sound. Sasuke muttered a curse and picked it up.

Naruto lay on his back completely, putting his hands behind his head. "Sometimes I wonder… I wonder if…"

"If what?" Sasuke asked, voice shaking.

"I don't know. I was just thinking, I'm a guy, after all. I'm eighteen years old and horny as fuck. I mean, guys are supposed to want to do it all the time. But me? I have done nothing but hold out since I met you. Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was sweating in buckets, hating where this conversation was going. "What?"

"I know I said I don't want you to move out. 'Cause that's true and it's unfair for you. But what if I move out?"

"You what?"

Naruto looked at the ceiling, not answering for a long time. Sasuke could hear the loud beating of his own heart. What was Naruto trying to say now?

When Naruto spoke, he directed his gaze to Sasuke.

"I mean, c'mon. You're a guy, too. You know how it feels. And I'm not just being selfish with my lust, y'know? I'm concerned about you, really. I don't know how long I can hold out anymore. And if that happens I don't want you to hate me."

Sasuke should feel relieved by that. Should feel relieved that the only other person who knew he was gay would be moving away from him. But for the life of him the thought of Naruto walking away their door clutched at his heart with a painful grip. Suddenly it was so hard to breathe.

"Naruto! You said-"

"I know, man. I know what I said. And it has been only what? A few weeks since I promised you there wouldn't be any monkey business. But look at what I'm doing. Do you know how hard it is to be in a room with you, and watch you while I do nothing? It's like burning me inside."

Sasuke's shoulder fell. It wasn't that he didn't like where the conversation was heading. Actually he was afraid that this time, if Naruto made another proposition towards him, he might say yes.

Lying about his natural feelings for Naruto was also taking its toll on him.

And that was what he was so scared of. After six years of reforming to please his clan, to atone for Itachi's death, he would throw everything away and be the person he most definitely did not want to be. He didn't want to come out. He didn't want to be gay.

But for Naruto, Sasuke was afraid he would tear down the walls he had built around himself.

Naruto sat up and bent his knees, then wrapped his arms around them loosely, lost in thought. "I don't know if I can hold on to that promise, Sasuke. I'm really sorry. You can lie all this time and fool the world. But I'm not like that. That's not the kind of person I am. And for that, I'm sorry."

Naruto gazed at him, a bittersweet poignancy in his eyes. "I'm sorry, my friend."

"Why do you always have to say your feelings like this? Why?" Sasuke shouted. "We're okay with how we are."

"I'm not."

"Why do you have to ruin things, Naruto with things you say?"

Naruto raised his voice this time, equally emotional. "It's because I want you so much, y'know? I want you and I don't know what to do about it since you don't want to feel the same way!"

Sasuke gasped, thrown aback by that statement.

Naruto's head dropped on his knees. "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry. I know it's not something you want to hear… I'm a worthless asshole, yeah."

There was a lot of conflicting emotions warring inside Sasuke. He was past the point of being able to identify what exactly he felt at that moment. Right now, he knew all he wanted was a piece of that passion that Naruto was offering.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so fucking sorry. I said I wouldn't bring it up again. And I do respect your rules and all, so forgive me if I'm being such an ass now. This is what I've been afraid of, you know. I know one day I'm just… gonna explode."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "When I asked you why, Naruto? Can't you… Can't you at least lie a little?"

"Lie about wanting you so bad? What for? It's a waste of time to pretend something that is not," Naruto retorted, squaring his shoulders.

Sasuke stood suddenly, knocking down his stool. "Well, then just try! Dammit!"

"I can't. That's why I'm telling you being roommates won't work anymore. I can't pretend, like you do. I want to honor whatever friendship we have and do what it is that you think is right. I care about how you think, Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you. And I might ultimately do that if I don't stay away."

"Will you stop thinking about me the whole time?!" Sasuke lashed out, closing his eyes. "Stop caring. Stop being so nice to me. Just… stop."

In a softer voice Naruto asked. "Why?"

Sasuke clutched at his chest. "Because my fucking heart just can't take it anymore."

Naruto froze.

Sasuke stumbled back and leaned on the wall, his head bowed low, hair falling down around him like a black curtain.

Naruto sat still on the floor, his heartbeat thundering inside his chest. Did Sasuke mean what he thought he meant?

Sasuke turned away, facing the wall, leaning his forehead into it. Why did admitting his feelings for the first time suddenly took out all his energy?

Naruto stood. Wordlessly he crossed the distance between them, and stood at Sasuke's back. Sasuke tensed but he did not move away. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He lifted his hands and slowly ran them down Sasuke's arms.

The touch was softer than a feather's, communicating something akin to love itself. A soft sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips. Goosebumps filled the skin where Naruto had touched.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered again, this time leaning down closer to his ear. His breath was so warm.

Sasuke gasped at the electricity that went down his body, all the way to his cock.

"Push me away, if that's what you really want." Naruto continued running his hands up and down Sasuke's arms. The smaller man shivered, his spine tingling.

"Naruto…"

"Please, Sasuke. Push me away if you really don't want me. Because I'll take you right here, right now if you won't," Naruto growled into Sasuke's ear, nipping the sensitive flesh.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, his voice a scratchy whisper.

Emboldened, Naruto surged forward, pressing his rock hard manhood against the crack of Sasuke's butt. The friction felt unbelievably good that Sasuke gasped and arched his back. He could feel the hardness lodged against his ass. And heaven help him, he craved the feel of it. Sasuke couldn't help himself but push backward and roll his hips, trying to get closer to Naruto's heat.

Naruto's arms went around Sasuke's chest under his arms, covering him up. Sasuke whimpered, his eyes closed.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke sobbed.

"Fuck!" Naruto spun Sasuke around and covered his mouth in a deep scorching kiss. This time, all of Naruto's pent up emotions showed in that kiss. He angled his head so he can push his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, delving, plundering.

Sasuke let the reality of what he truly was overcome any inhibition he had in the past. Opening his mouth, he let Naruto's tongue in, dancing intimately with his. Their breaths mingled. Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders for support. His knees were badly shaking.

They kissed hungrily. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke opened his thighs wide, letting Naruto's girth in. Sasuke felt like he was melting as he rubbed his groin against Naruto. This feeling. This delicious tingle cruising down his body was what he had been missing for the past six years. He had never let anyone tempt him to let go of that inhibition.

No one. Except Naruto.

"Aaah, Sasuke. Can't get enough of you," Naruto growled into the kiss, fusing their mouths together, his big hands holding both sides of Sasuke's face.

"Naruto…"Sasuke gasped as he came up for air. His eyes were firmly shut. He didn't know what scandalous expression he had on his face and he felt so mortified to look at Naruto looking at him like that.

"Sasuke. Open your eyes. C'mon, baby," Naruto cooed, his thumbs gently sliding on Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke gulped, finally opening his eyes. Naruto's face hovered above him, his lips swollen from their kiss.

"I want you to see who you're kissing. So you can't pretend this never happened." Then Naruto grinned, that same adorable expression on his face that Sasuke had first fallen in love with.

Sasuke closed his eyes again. How could anyone hate falling in love in so much? Sasuke hated to admit it, but he had fallen so hard that he was weak against anything that concerned Naruto.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's eyes. "Will you give me a chance?"

You moron. After performing tonsillectomy on me, you're going to ask me that.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked one more time, wanting to be sure of Sasuke's feelings.

"Just fucking kiss me already, you baka!" Sasuke grumbled, his face red with embarrassment.

And Naruto did heartily, a big smile on his face. They kissed frantically, running out of breath. Sasuke could never taste anything but sweet. Naruto's hands went underneath his roommate's shirt, pinching at the nipples.

"Aaah," Sasuke whimpered, knowing he had completely lost it.

Slowly, Naruto's hands descended, until they could remove the belt of Sasuke's jeans, then unzip them. Sauke moved one arm over his face, totally mortified that Naruto was looking at his weeping cock. When Naruto grabbed the length of him Sasuke bit his lip. It felt so fucking good he had no words for it.

He heard Naruto chuckling. "And even this part of you is pretty."

Sasuke let out a strangled cry when Naruto began pumping at his cock, from the base to the reddish tip, wiping his thumb on the weeping slit. Sasuke's hip rocked in its own accord, trying to chase down that ultimate rush that he had not felt with anyone else for the last six years.

"You look so dam hot, baby," Naruto breathed. "C'mon, hold me. Remove your arm from your face."

Sasuke held onto Naruto's shoulders again, breathing shallowly at what his roommate what his doing to him.

"I haven't done this before, Sasuke. I'll just go by what I think feels good. Is that okay with you?"

How could Naruto even talk at a time like this? Sasuke moaned, almost at his limit, with Naruto pumping up his cock up and down like that.

Nauto's hand left his skin for a moment. Sasuke turned to look, to find out Naruto tugging away the towel around him and moving his boxers downward, revealing a thick proud length, the angry vein throbbing on its side. Sasuke licked his lip at the sight. Naruto just looked perfect in any way.

Naruto engulfed both their cocks on one hand and pumped. The friction was maddening as their skin rubbed against one another. The roughness of Naruto's palm added to the sensation. It was exquisite. It was too much.

Naruto threw his head back and groaned, a sound so sexual that turned Sasuke on all the more. His heart was throbbing so painfully in his chest. He wanted to come. And he wanted Naruto to come with him.

"I'm close, baby," Naruto whispered. "Kiss me."

Sasuke obeyed, angling his head so their tongues could get as deep as possible inside each other's mouths, dancing intimately, rubbing, fusing. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, kissing his roommate with wild abandon, as their hips rocked against each other.

Sasuke cried out in Naruto's mouth as he came hard.

His chest heaved with labored breathing.

Naruto growled in his ear and Sasuke felt another blast of warm liquid hit his stomach, this time Naruto's own release.

Sasuke buried his head on Naruto's massive chest, his heartbeat beating strongly against Sasuke's ear.

At that moment, they let themselves slide on the floor, both of them turning into jelly after that earth shattering climax they had just experienced.

Naruto's big body was draped all over Sasuke protectively.

They were not able to speak for a long while, just breathing in tune with the other, loosely hugging, gently kissing. The afterglow was a very beautiful thing.

Sasuke glanced at the canvass and sighed heavily. "I haven't completed my drawing yet."

"Yeah?" Naruto nuzzled his neck, breathing in Sasuke's scent. "You smell so good it drives me crazy."

Sasuke wondered how he could still blush at a time like this, but he did helplessly. Suddenly feeling very shy again, he hid his face on the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto laughed softly, his chest vibrating. "I guess I wouldn't be moving out after all."

"Baka." Sasuke burrowed deeper into Naruto's loving embrace.

They continued to snuggle against each other, no words exchanged between them that would shatter this perfect peace, this calm.

Suddenly, Naruto chuckled. Sasuke looked up at him. Their eyes met and held.

Naruto brushed off the bangs on his roommate's sweaty forehead, then kissed his temple very gently. "Hey, man?" Naruto said.

"Hmm?"

"Since we've done this and all, I wanna make it official."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You fucking dipshit!" Sasuke lashed out, slapping Naruto's shoulder hard.

Naruto laughed and began tackling Sasuke to the ground. The room became filled with joyous laughter as the two boys began wrestling with each other, oblivious to the realities outside the door.

Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Tease

The small bistro Ichiraku which was a crowd favorite amongst the students in Konoha U was almost deserted that Saturday afternoon. There were only a few patrons eating. Naruto grinned as he held the door open for his silent companion.

Naruto made a lavish gesture, as if Sasuke was a princess he was attending to. Sasuke, hands in his pocket, ignored Naruto completely and walked inside. He chose a table at the furthest corner, where not most people could pass by. How stupid of Naruto to nag him into going to this bistro before walking back home.

Naruto followed him closely and sat across from him. He was the one who was carrying Sasuke's bag with the art materials. He placed it on the table and Sasuke reached out to hold it closer to him. "Careful. All my stuff is there."

Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread on his face at the close proximity he had with Sasuke. They were sharing a small table and were almost nose to nose. Sighing, he propped his chin on his hand and watched Sasuke with unmistakable adoration.

Sasuke stiffened, his eyes moving from left to right. He hissed at Naruto, his voice low. "Will you quit that, baka? People are – people could see. You look too suspicious."

"Hm? Me?" Naruto squealed, his eyes dancing with delight. "You're the one who has the prettiest blush on your face. Careful, babe, you might give us away on our date." Naruto even winked for emphasis.

Sasuke felt as if the shirt he wore became chains around his chest. Did the asshole just say the word date? He frantically glanced around, paranoid that someone could have overheard.

"Relax, Sasuke," Naruto said, waving his hand casually. "We're just two guys here. It's not strange for us to eat together. 'Sides, this is really the first time we went out to eat something. I know it's not special. But don't worry, I'll take you somewhere fancy when I get my pay this month."

Sasuke hung his head low, his face even redder than before. He could feel the steam coming out of his ears. How could Naruto just spout all this nonsense – sweet nonsense like it was the most natural sentiment in the world? Heck, seven months ago, Naruto wasn't even gay!

Naruto noticed Sasuke squirming on his seat, loving how his roommate looked when he got painfully shy about something. He decided to push at Sasuke's buttons some more. "Hey, Sasuke, if you want, we can order takeout and just go back to our room." He dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "Would you like that better?"

Slowly, his hand crept on the table, his pointing finger oh so softly brushing the tip of Sasuke's pinky.

Sasuke jumped on his seat, glaring at Naruto when their skin touched even though it was only a fleeting one. He snatched his hand away, as if burned. "Naruto, you idiot…" he whined.

Naruto spread both his palms on the table, a naughty smirk on his face. "What? I'm beginning to think going home at this time would be better. Y'know, I'd really like to eat alone with you now." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why don't you just die in a corner, you usuratonkatchi?" Sasuke grumbled, looking anywhere but at the troublesome jerk.

Naruto merely guffawed, enjoying the flustered look in Sasuke's face.

A young petite waitress came to their table, looking cheerful. "How're you two lovely boys doin'? What are you having today?" She looked at Naruto first.

"Him," Naruto replied cheerily, pointing to Sasuke.

The sexual innuendo was not lost on the black haired boy, even though the waitress looked on with confusion. Sasuke hissed under his breath, wishing there was something sharp nearby that he could stab Naruto with.

"I mean, ask him first. I'll have what he's having," Naruto explained patiently, grinning at Sasuke.

Sasuke rattled off his order, and the other boy nodded his head, indicating that he was having the same. When the waitress left, Sasuke ran his hands nervously on his hair, seemingly agitated. He barely looked at Naruto.

"Hey."

Sasuke snapped, "What?"

"Look at me," Naruto prodded.

"Get lost."

"I have a question."

"Then ask it."

"Look at me, babe." Naruto's voice was more forceful than he intended.

Wary, Sasuke peeked at his roommate. There was such a peaceful expression on Naruto's face. As if he was completely content with everything that was going on in the world.

"Actually, I have lots of questions. But, one step at a time. So, Sasuke, are you really this shy about y'know, everything?"

"I'm not. I'm just not comfortable speaking of some of private stuff in the open. That's why they're private," Sasuke muttered, brushing his bangs.

Naruto itched to run his hand on Sasuke's hair himself but he knew that would be going too far. He would probably earn a punch or two from his roommate.

"Okay, fair enough. Question number two: How do you feel about me? About us?"

"The fuck, Naruto! I just told you I don't like discussing private –"

"It's just the two of us, Sasuke. Look, no one's close enough to hear a normal conversation and we're actually whispering to each other. Okay, let me rephrase my question. Whatever happened between us in the art room a while ago… Is that a one-time thing? Or are we going to go further?''

Sasuke's eyes widened at the question, completely speechless. Did Naruto have every intention of dissecting his feelings right smack in the middle of broad daylight? That was so unfair! Sasuke felt completely naked under scrutiny.

It was not that he couldn't answer the question. He was brave enough to say that he could. But he had been hiding this part of him for the last six years, it wasn't easy for him to just come out of his closet all of a sudden and test the waters right away. He was still in the state of withdrawal. From thinking that he could keep being not gay for the rest of his life.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I've never been good at one night stands, y'see."

Sasuke couldn't help but snort. "One night stand? That wasn't even close to – close to…"

Naruto grinned. "Yep, what we did is not even close. But all the same, it was special to me. Was it something special to you, too, ne Sasuke?"

The black haired boy finally looked straight at the blonde, biting the inside of his cheek. The slight nod of his head was recognizable.

"Don't look away, Sasuke. I like you looking at me."

Sasuke nodded again, entranced by the sound of Naruto's voice. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Naruto give him a soft smile. Dropping his voice even lower, he said, "I wish I could kiss you right now. You don't know how hard it is –"

"Well well well. What do we have here? You little boys on a date or something?" A voice boomed from the door, followed by raucous laughter.

Startled, the pair looked up to find four huge guys crowding at the entrance. Great, Naruto muttered. Perfect timing for four of his meanest sempais to come barging in on his and Sasuke's private little getaway.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori sauntered to where Naruto and Sasuke were seated exchanging sly glances among each other. Naruto straightened in his seat, knowing they would bully him again.

"Good day, sempai," Naruto still said in greeting, trying to be polite.

"You still good for practice on Monday, Uzumaki?" Kakuzu asked, snickering.

"Yeah, why?"

"You and your roommate seem to be having a hell of a lot of time together, all over each other at school. You just be sure you can still walk straight huh?"

Naruto gripped the table spread at the sick joke, spoiling for a fight but he didn't want Sasuke to get involved.

Sasuke eyed the four baboons icily, his voice calm and composed when he asked, "So you are Naruto's esteemed mentors. Our food is almost ready. Would you like to join us?"

Naruto gaped at him, a what-the-hell expression on his face.

Hidan made a face. "Eeew, no thanks. I'd probably lose my appetite from seeing you guys huddled in one corner. What do you say boys? Let's go somewhere more 'normal'? I don't like queer places."

Another burst of laughter.

Naruto looked ready to attack, his fists curled on the table, a wild look in his eyes. But Sasuke grabbed his arm for a second. Naruto turned to his smaller roommate only to find Sasuke gently shaking his head. He let go of Naruto and turned to watch as the four boys left. Hidan even made a humping movement behind Kakuzu's ass, to the delight of the others. They left Ichiraku laughing boisterously.

Naruto slumped on his seat, clearly pissed. "I'm glad they're graduating this year. I really can't stand them anymore. The other sempais are okay, but not those four."

"I see what you mean."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I know how private you are with these things and because of me, they might start some word about us and –"

Sasuke waved a hand in dismissal. "It's not your fault."

Thick heavy silence passed between them. And just like that, the mood had gone sour.

Xxx

The walk home was equally morose. Both of them didn't know what to say to the other in way of comfort. Naruto felt bad that his sempais had to find the two of them in their most unguarded moment. Well, their little outing in Ichiraku looked innocent enough but those morons could put any meaning to anything as long as they could make fun of anyone. Rotten bullies to the very core.

They went inside the room quietly. Naruto placed Sasuke's bag reverently on the kotatsu, then sat on his bed, feeling awkward for the first time around Sasuke.

He sighed, dropping his head on one hand, rubbing his weary temple. If Sasuke decided to close himself once again because of this, to avoid any more complications in the future, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to blame him.

Sasuke removed his jacket, placed it slowly on his bed. He glanced at Naruto, whose face was covered by his hand. He knew Naruto felt bad about the whole thing with his sempai, but that he loved basketball too much that he allowed himself to put up with those insufferable jerks.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. It was also true he was shy about everything, he grew up not wanting to have anything to do with other people's business. But with Naruto, he felt he could open up a little. There had never been a nicer person to him, save for his Aniki of course, aside from Naruto.

He slowly walked towards his dejected roommate, standing in front of him.

Naruto looked up from his hand. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Before Naruto could figure out what Sasuke wanted, Sasuke lifted his leg and crawled up the bed, straddling Naruto. Naruto's eyed widened, frozen for a moment. Sasuke planted his knees on both sides of Naruto's thighs, kneeling so that his body was stretched up, his face looking down at Naruto's.

He could see those large blue eyes looking up at him.

Softly, Sasuke's hands ran down his roommate's hair. "Stop thinking about it. It's not your fault."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke gave him a small tentative smile, just a slight upward lift of the corner of his mouth and Naruto felt as if he'd been punched at the gut. Rarely did his beloved roommate smile that if he did that, he looked completely perfect. Like ethereal. Like sunshine and moonbeams.

Not being able to help himself, Naruto's aggressive nature came to play, grabbing Sasuke by the waist and pulling him down for a long hot kiss. Which Sasuke didn't seem to have any qualms about.

They kissed as if their lives depended on it. Sasuke wrapped his arms Naruto's neck, opening his mouth wide to accept the onslaught of Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled him down so that their groins nestled against each other furiously rubbing.

"Fuck, I want you again," Naruto snarled against Sasuke's mouth. "Can we do it?"

He heard Sasuke sigh, then Sasuke turned his face away. "I – I was kinda expecting you to say that…"

He sounded defeated that Naruto had to pull away and look at his roommate's face. "Why? What's wrong? Are you not okay with this?"

Sasuke looked torn for a moment. "It's – it's okay. Uhm… When you say do it? Do you mean…"

"Oh. Uhm… Well, it's true you don't have a woman's body but I – pretty much have an idea where I'm supposed to go in. Heck. That sounded stupid, eh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed.

Sasuke bowed low, a bitter smile on his face. "I'm sorry. It's just – I haven't done it before. The whole nine yards of it."

"Well, knowing how shy you are, I figured as much. You're my first guy-kiss you know? Am I your first, too?"

Sasuke knew this would be the right moment to open up about Itachi. He still hated talking about it but with Naruto he felt he would not be judged, as he had been in the past.

"N-no. Actually there was another… The only other guy I -"

"Sasuke?"

"He was… He was… uhm…"

Sasuke felt Naruto's arm tighten around him. Then Naruto was whispering gently into his ear. "Don't sweat it out, man. If it's too hard for you to say it, don't bother trying. I'm not the type of guy who'll judge you based on your past. And I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Naruto!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his roommate tightly, burying his face on the crook of Naruto's neck.

They hugged like that for a long time, seemingly satisfied by the close contact.

After a moment, Naruto began moving under Sasuke. "But I'm still hard, man. Suppose maybe we can jerk each other off. How's that?"

Sasuke shook in laughter, his arms still wrapped around his hopelessly horny roommate. "Yeah, bakero."

Since both of them had been too primed for the act, probably still reeling from what happened back in the art room, coming from the simple touch of their hands on the other's cock seemed relatively fast.

Sasuke bent over Naruto, straddling him as Naruto pumped at his prick. Likewise, Sasuke's hand was around Naruto's own manhood, running up and down, squeezing.

Naruto licked at Sasuke's neck, his tongue sending down a delicious thrill down Sasuke's spine. He wasn't able to hold out the shrill moan that came from his mouth. "Naruto…"

"That's it, right there, baby. Squeeze a little harder. Yeah… I'm – I'm coming…"

It was Naruto who came first, releasing a heavy jet of thick liquid down Sasuke's hand.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's face down for another kiss, pumping at his cock a little rougher this time. In a minute Sasuke was helplessly coming, crying out into his roommate's mouth.

Naruto swallowed the cry, feeling immensely pleased that he could make Sasuke lose his inhibitions like this.

Bonelessly, they dropped to the worn out bed, Sasuke landing ungracefully on Naruto's massive chest. They cuddled for a while, bathing in the afterglow.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I'm glad you bought a new bed."

"Huh?"

"I mean, double is still pretty small for us, but that beats this crappy little junk we are on now. What do you say we move to your bed?"

Sasuke made a sound that was almost close to a girl's giggle. "Agreed."

"And from now on, we'll be sleeping together on your bed. No other way around it, okay."

Sasuke breathed in the musky sweaty smell of his roommate's skin. Aah, this was bliss. "Okay."

Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Protect

Naruto wiped his sweaty forehead with the front of his shirt. He was in the middle of basketball practice and since most of the seniors had not arrived yet, the rookies were doing some free for all type of play. Naruto decided to do some stretching first as a warm up.

He heard his cellphone beep from his bag that was lying on a bench nearby. All at once, a wide grin spread on his face. There could only be one person he could think of who would text him right now: yup, his ever adorable 'girlfriend' of course.

Naruto grabbed a bottled water and gulped down the content as he flipped his cellphone open. Uh huh. The message was from Sasuke.

I'm going home in a few. I'll drop by the grocery store since we don't have food in the fridge anymore. What would you like to have for dinner?

Naruto felt like blushing himself. Awww, how very sweet of Sasuke to really think of preparing food for him. Ever since they started their intimate little affair, it felt like they were a couple playing house inside their dorm room. And the feeling made Naruto giddy with delight.

He had one fetish he couldn't let go of at the moment: He wished one day Sasuke would welcome him home with nothing on but an apron.

How hentai could that be? Naruto felt a nosebleed coming up, imagining a sexy Sasuke parading in their room with nothing on but a skimpy apron. And if he turned around then his lovely ass would be on full display.

Gaaah, Naruto could feel the gushing nosebleed on its way.

He ignored the noise around the room and typed in a reply. Just one word.

You.

He couldn't help but shake in quiet laughter, knowing Sasuke would respond with a foul curse or two and tell him to die somewhere. Until now, Sasuke could be totally embarrassed by sexual jokes which Naruto loved making.

Another beep. I know that already. Is there anything else, usuratonkatchi?

Naruto snickered. He typed again. Ooooh, you're not being shy on me now, huh? Wait 'til I get there in person. And I'll show you things you'll be shy about!

Naruto stared at his phone for a few seconds, waiting for a reply. Damn, flirting excessively over the phone had never been his style, even with former girlfriends. But now he found that he enjoyed it immensely. Far too much, actually. He just couldn't get enough of Sasuke.

Too bad they hadn't gone far yet as to the actual act of making love, and Naruto knew himself as a sexually needy guy in every way. But for Sasuke he was willing to make compromises. He would wait until Sasuke was ready to give it up for him.

And Naruto knew when that day came that he would finally be able to fuck Sasuke, screw him, or make love to him or whatever, he knew it would be sweet.

And he would fuck his beloved roommate until Sasuke couldn't walk anymore.

Darn, he couldn't wait.

Sasuke texted another reply. Fine. Do what you want. Is buttered salmon okay with you? And some stir fried cabbage? I think that's all I will be able to manage with the short time.

Naruto grinned evilly. Oh baby, only if you put yourself on the table covered in butter. I'd be happy to lick it all of you. That will be the best dinner ever.

Naruto couldn't help but be pleased with himself. See if that didn't push Sasuke's buttons.

Beep. Naruto read Sasuke's reply. You pervert! Can't you take anything seriously?! I'm going home now and I won't text you back anymore. Dobe!

Naruto's shoulder shook in quiet laughter. Ah, that was more like it. For the first time in his life, no matter how devoted he was to basketball, he wished he could skip practice and just go home to help Sasuke cook dinner. They were really like an old couple now who did everything together. Life couldn't get any sweeter than this.

"Eh, dude? Do you know you've been grinning like a simpleton for a while now?" Shikamaru asked behind him.

Naruto turned to find his three friends Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee eyeing him with interest. Naruto closed his cellphone off and put it in his gym bag. "What?"

Lee was frowning. "You've got this dopey look on your face."

Kiba added, "And you're drooling, man."

Naruto shrugged, still smiling. "I've got a hot night planned out."

"Really? Who's the chick?" Shikamaru asked, curious.

"Yeah, is she someone we know from class?" Lee asked, too.

"I don't see you hanging out with anyone new lately though, bro. You're just always with Sasuke," Kiba said.

Naruto was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to answer their questions. He began scratching his head, a gesture he did when he got nervous. "Well – uhh -"

A loud voice interrupted them from the side. "That's because it's his roommate he's got the hots for!"

Naruto and his friends turned to where Hidan and his accolades stood. The seniors had just gotten in and they apparently had gotten wind of the conversation.

Naruto bristled, clenching his fists.

"Isn't that true, Uzumaki? What? Your little dates are not enough anymore? You two fucking now?" Hidan continued to taunt.

That was it.

Naruto saw blood.

Charging to where his sempais stood, he raised a fist, hoping to break some jaws.

The sound of his friends yelling for him to stop did not register.

Xxx

Sasuke sighed. It was even later than what he had anticipated. His last class extended for another fifteen minutes. Now, how would he be able to cook the salmon and vegetables like he promised Naruto if he was running out of time? He still needed to do the groceries.

He rounded on a corner on the hallways and stopped dead on his tracks.

There Naruto was, his arm around Shikamaru as the latter supported him as they walked.

Sasuke turned cold. Naruto looked as if in pain, looking like he was not able to walk straight, and, wait, there was a cut on his lip. It was bleeding. The fuck?!

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, running to where the two boys were.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru looked up. A look of pain passed by Naruto's face and he turned away.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked breathless, as he closed in on them. He stared at the small cuts on Naruto's cheeks.

Shikamaru didn't know how to react. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Until now he didn't have a clue why Hidan and the other sempais liked to mock Naruto about his relationship with Sasuke. To Shikamaru, they looked like two normal buddies all the time. Sure, their extra closeness came off as a bit strange, but if they shared a lot in common and liked to talk of similar things, it wasn't so bad to be around each other all the time. Was it?

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Don't worry about me. You still need to cook that salmon, right? Go home, okay?" Naruto said, smiling a wide one even though the muscles on his face strained with the effort.

Sasuke glared at him. "The hell I will! Who did this to you?"

Shikamaru watched the exchange between the two avidly.

Naruto tried his best to chuckle. "Naaah, don't worry, man. My boy Shikamaru here is bringing me to the Infirmary. I'll be patched up in no time."

Sasuke squared his shoulder, never taking his eyes off at Naruto.

Naruto now had a soft expression on his face, directed to Sasuke.

For a moment Shikamaru thought he was looking at a couple arguing over something. The weirdness of the situation actually bugged the hell out of him.

"I'll take you," Sasuke snapped, gently holding Naruto's arm, taking him from Shikamaru's grip.

"Hey, I thought you were going home," Naruto rasped, but allowing himself to be held by Sasuke. True, Sasuke was smaller than Shikamaru and he hated to put all his heavy weight on Sasuke for support. But for some reason, with Sasuke holding him, everything felt alright. He was warmer.

"Shut up. Keep walking," Sasuke barked.

"Awww, man…" Naruto said shyly, grinning in spite of himself.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "Thank you. I'll take it from here."

"Uhhh.. s-sure, okay, I guess."

Shikamaru watched as the two boys slowly walked to the Infirmary. Cold sweat broke out on his skin. Hell. Could Hidan and the others be correct in their assumption after all?

Shikamaru suddenly needed a smoke.

Xxx

The nurse was out and Naruto thought it was a good thing. He was being personally attended to by his own private nurse, Sasuke.

He sat on the clinic bed, waiting for his roommate to get ready with disinfectant. Sasuke moved quietly, never making any comment, as he put the disinfectant on an alcohol and gently swabbed it on Naruto's many small cuts.

"Owww!" Naruto flinched at the sudden pain.

"It's them again, right?" Sasuke's voice was cold, distant.

"Huh?"

"Those guys from the team. What was it about this time?"

"Naaah, don't worry about it, man. I can handle it."

Oh, but I don't think I can, Sasuke thought darkly. "Why did they do this? Tell me," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto sighed. "Y'know, same old same old. The assholes just can't stop talking about us being a bunch of homos. I just blew up, I guess. They don't have the right to judge you or me, no matter what we do."

At this point Sasuke should be saying for Naruto to not let their words get to him and to just ignore them. But Sasuke was so furious he knew his patience itself had snapped. Those fuckers were so going to get it bad if he had anything to say about it.

Sasuke did not make any more comments, just continued cleaning up Naruto's wounds as gently as he could. When he was also done bandaging the minor cuts, Sasuke turned to put the medicine kit back to the drawer.

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke from behind and nuzzled the uninjured part of his face to Sasuke's back. Hmm, now this was the scent he'd been craving for the whole day. "I missed you."

Sasuke stood unmoving, but not tensing either. He relaxed into Naruto's hold. "This is the reason you get into trouble in the first place."

"I know. But still, I'm happy like this, holding you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He turned and placed a gentle kiss on top of Naruto's head. "Let's just buy packed ramen for dinner, dobe. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. More than okay, babe. More than okay. Come here." Naruto pulled down Sasuke for a brief torrid kiss. Then he let Sasuke go.

Sasuke placed the medicine kit back on the drawer as coolly as you pleased, as if kissing another guy was the most ordinary thing in the world.

The cigarette fell from Shikamaru's mouth as the scene unfolded before him. He had just gone to the Infirmary to make sure Naruto would really be okay. There was a small screen by the door where he could see what was going on inside. He had been prepared to open the door and announce his presence when he saw Naruto's arms wrapped around his roommate. And when they kissed…

Shikamaru trembled, feeling dizzy. Yep. He needed more than a puff or two. He needed booze to clear away the image. Lots and lots of booze.

Xxx

The next day, Shikamaru was walking out of his class, his hands in his pockets, slouching. He was so deep in thought about the scene he had caught sight of between Naruto and his roommate that he did not notice a figure in front of him, obviously waiting for him to look up.

"Nara-san."

Shikamaru looked at the owner of the voice. Ehhh?! His eyes nearly popped out from their sockets. Freaking great! Just the person he needed to see!

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru winced at how shrill his voice sounded.

"Is Naruto with you?" Sasuke asked. His face was a mask of total calm, his eyes cold, almost murderous. Geez, Shikamaru had the sudden thought that Sasuke knew he had peeked at them and that he was here to punish him.

"Eh? N-Naruto? B-but, I should be asking you that 'cause you two are always together –"

"Alright. That means he's not here. Good. I need a favor from you," Sasuke barked, like a military officer towards his underling.

"What? A- a favor?"

"Yes. Do you know where your sempais are at right now? This Hidan and his friends?"

"Oh? Them? Uhh, I'm pretty sure they're hanging out by the basketball club room."

Sasuke nodded. He played with a bottle of soda he'd been holding in his hand. "Good. Now take me to them."

"Ehhh? B-but why?"

"I just need to ask them something."

"Are you crazy? Do you know what they – what they say about you and uhhmmm…" Shikamaru slapped a hand to his forehead. This was fucking awkward with a capital A.

"I know. I'm going to ask them to leave Naruto alone. Come. Take me to them. Just stay back and let me do the talking, alright?"

Shikamaru followed the smaller guy like a puppy. Geez, he had no clue Sasuke could be as scary looking like this now. He seemed so sure of himself. Why he was melting in Naruto's arms just yesterday. Gaaaaaaaahhh! He had to stop thinking about that freaking kiss! It was messing up his brain.

He still couldn't believe until now that his best bud Naruto was into guys. He didn't want to find it offensive, but it wasn't such an easy thing to take in either.

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke uncapped the bottle of soda and gulped down a mouthful. Then he twisted the cap closed again. The trip to the basket ball club took shorter than he expected, probably because he had a myriad of thoughts running through his brain and he did not notice the time.

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from the bunch of guys seated on the hallway across the clubroom. They were loudly chatting about their latest sexual conquests, based on the crude jokes coming out of their mouths.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "Can you hold my bag for me?"

"Uhm…" Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke handed the other boy his pack, then strolled to where the upperclassmen were.

Ehhhh?! Shikamaru gaped, staring after Sasuke's back.

It was Kakuza who noticed Sasuke first. "Oh, hey. Whaddayaknow? It's Naruto's little girlfriend. 'Sup chap?"

Hidan, Deidara and Sasori looked stunned to see Sasuke but slowly their smiles returned to their faces. They were all seated on the floor, looking up expectantly as the quiet black haired boy approached.

"Hey, Uchiha. Sorry about the bruises on Naruto's face. He really was a lousy one. Did it hurt too much for him to kiss you?" Hidan yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

"Before we go any further wherein you will not be able to talk anymore, I just need you to tell me one thing." Sasuke spoke out loudly, clearly, his voice never wavering. "Where do you get off in bullying Naruto so much when all he ever did is beat you in basketball?"

"Why, you asshole!" Kakuzu growled, standing up.

"Tell me. Because if you cannot answer, I will tell you now that this will be the last time you ever lay your hands on my roommate."

"Are you out of your mind?" Deidara cried out. He looked at his friends. "This little guy is actually telling us to leave Naruto alone?"

"Yes," Sasuke declared.

They were already attracting a lot of attention from kids passing by.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind, walking closer to the group. In his hand he was slowly twisting the cap of his bottled soda loose.

"And what if we don't adhere to your little request? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Hidan taunted, leaning forward on his knees.

Sasuke smiled mirthlessly.

"This."

He shook the bottle he was holding furiously and removed the cap, directing the torrent of liquid towards the four boys in front of him.

Behind him, Shikamaru nearly fainted.

"You little bug! I will beat the crap out of you!" Hidan screamed, getting up and launching himself at Sasuke.

Looking at their height differences, Sasuke was undeniably smaller than the other four boys, and whoever was watching the little escapade would probably wonder how Sasuke could narrowly escape a gruesome ending.

But. Wrong.

Hidan's punch never even connected as Sasuke sidestepped nimbly and grabbed hold of HIdan's wrist, pivoting so he could pull at Hidan's weight, and hurl him to the ground, face front.

It was such a quick move that Hidan didn't know he had fallen until he could feel his broken nose on the tiled floor.

Undaunted, Deidara and Sasori attacked head on, grabbing both Sasuke's arms. Sasuke grinned to himself. Man, these guys were total slowpokes. He had a harder time sparring with kids half their size back in their taijutsu sessions.

Sasuke did a sommersault and twisted his arms so he landed behind the two morons, kicking out at the their back simultaneously.

Groaning both Deidara and Sasori fell down, the kick on their back almost paralyzing them.

Kakuzu growled, muttering foul curses. He was the tallest of the four.

He grabbed Sasuke by the front of his jacket, raising a fist to the smaller man's face. He punched down. Sasuke merely guarded with both his slender arms, the punch connecting to them. Kakuzu gasped. His knuckles hurt when he punched at Sasuke. The damn guy's arms were as hard as steel.

"Now, it's my turn," Sasuke rasped. Clenching his fist, he hurled a punch towards Kakuzu's face, hearing some bones snap.

It was just one major punch, but it knocked out Kakuzu cold. He fell on the floor twitching.

Sasuke caught sight of Hidan in his peripheral vision, trying to get up.

"Aaaughhh!" Hidan groaned when Sasuke kicked him on the chest to turn him over to his back. Hidan lost a front tooth and blood was gushing from the wound. This was the first time someone hurt him like this and suddenly he was so afraid. He covered his eyes with his arms. "Nooo, please… S-stop."

Sasuke didn't feel any sympathy. He placed one booted foot on Hidan's chest and pushed it down. "If I ever hear another incident of you bullying Naruto, I will personally make sure all of you graduate being pushed in wheelchairs. Do you get it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Good. Have a nice day."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "Thanks for holding my bag."

Shikamaru suddenly broke out in cold sweat. Remind me not to piss him or Naruto after this. I still wanna have kids someday even if it's troublesome.

Sasuke ignored the audience that had formed around the fight. The fight itself had only lasted for about twenty seconds in his estimation, and already a large crowd had gathered.

He walked towards Shikamaru, intending to get back his bag when a yell erupted in the air.

"SASUUUKEEEE!"

Eeeeeeepppp! Sasuke nearly stumbled on his path. Not that dobe. Not now. Ughhhh.

"Sasuke? What the fuck did you just do?" Naruto came barreling out of nowhere.

Sasuke snatched his bag out of Shikamaru's clammy hands. "Baka. It was nothing."

Naruto glared down at him, ignoring the whispers going on around them. "Are you hurt?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, weren't you watching at all?"

For a moment Naruto did not speak, just looked down at Sasuke with fire blazing in his eyes. Sasuke looked up at those blue eyes and nearly blushed. Whenever Naruto watched him intently like that his heart always skipped a beat.

Shikamaru wanted to drop to the ground as he watched the two's gazes filled with sexual currents. For all the viciousness Sasuke displayed when he was fighting, he could suddenly turn shy like a little girl whenever he was with Naruto.

"Come here!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him away.

"Bakero! Let me go!" Sasuke whined but allowed himself to be taken anyway.

Ehhhh?! For all the strength Sasuke had, he couldn't even swipe at Naruto to let go of him.

Shikamaru fumbled for a cigarette. Those two idiots were the craziest pieces of shit he had ever encountered.

Naruto went in the Physics lab and hurled Sasuke inside. Naruto closed the door, locking it. They were suddenly alone in the room.

Sasuke grumbled about pushy assholes, dropping his bag to the floor.

Naruto just stood there by the door, glaring at him. Sasuke tsked and ran a nervous hand on his hair. "I'm sorry, alright. I never should have meddled in your business but I – I just… I didn't want them to cause you trouble anymore. I'm sorry…" he squeaked, his eyes down.

"Hell, Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked up. "Huh?"

"You just don't know what you do to me."

Grabbing Sasuke by the front of his jacket, he slammed the smaller man's back at the door.

Sasuke's eyes widened, hurt a little by the impact. "What the –"

"Fuck, you turn me on so much, I don't know if my cock's gonna take it!" Naruto gasped.

He dipped his head and kissed Sasuke brutally on the mouth.

Sasuke froze, all the air leaving his lungs.

Xxx

Hehehehe. Was it corny, cheesy or what?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Jealous

Sasuke could hear a very male groan coming out of Naruto as Naruto pressed his mouth closer, pushing his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke felt heady, dizzy with desire whenever Naruto pinned him down like this. There was something deliciously erotic about being overpowered by someone like Naruto whom Sasuke knew he could easily beat in any fight. It only meant that it was Sasuke's choice to be restrained, and he loved every minute of it.

Suddenly Naruto started groping him. He lifted Sasuke's shirt and pinched his nipple, rolling the hard bud around his index and middle fingers. Sasuke gasped. His nipples had always been an erogenous zone on his body.

Naruto's other hand grabbed him by the crotch, squeezing at his hardened shaft. Naruto made fumbling movements to get his pants to open using only one hand. All the while Naruto was running his mouth up and down his neck, biting, nipping tonguing him.

Sasuke heard faint noises from outside, probably a group of loud students chatting about their lessons passing by the Physics lab. All at once the reality of where they were and what they were doing crashed down on Sasuke. "N-Naruto… Get off me… We're in school!"

Feebly he began shoving Naruto's chest away. "Stop it, seriously! Hentai, let goooo…"

Naruto ignored him. He merely stooped and sucked one of Sasuke's nipples into his mouth. The heat of Naruto's tongue on Sasuke's sensitive flesh froze him momentarily. Sasuke was not able to form one coherent thought as Naruto sucked him hard.

Naruto's hand went inside Sasuke's underwear, getting into direct contact with his heat. Naruto wrapped his big hands around Sasuke's cock, wiping at the pre-cum that dripped from the tip.

Sasuke fought him off. "Stop it, baka! Someone might walk in – "

"Ssshh… I locked the door. I can't stop now, baby, even if I tried."

"What has gone into you, usuratonkatchi?" Sasuke yelped, trying to pull away from his roommate.

Naruto grinned wickedly down at him, his eyes full of mischief. "Apparently, you. You and your fancy kicks like that. It was hot as hell, babe. Remind me not to piss you off too much, huh?"

"You're pissing me off now, dobe!"

"Oh, yeah? Is that why you're so hard like this? Hmmm?" Naruto chuckled, licking the tip of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered. "I want you, baby. Stroke me. I need to feel your hands on my cock."

Sasuke sighed, slumping in defeat. Whenever Naruto talked dirty like that he could get his roommate to do anything.

Naruto knew he won as he kissed Sasuke's mouth lovingly, their tongues rubbing against each other.

The room was filled with groaning and throaty grunts as both boys jerked each other off, while Naruto licked and sucked at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke was a bundle of mess in Naruto's arms, shaking trembling, moaning like a cat in heat. But he couldn't help it. Naruto's hands on his shaft and balls felt insanely wonderful. He tried to muffle the sound when he felt his orgasm approaching.

But the pretty little scream still came out of his mouth, his lips dropping into a slight O, eyes firmly shut, his breaths coming in short ragged pants. "Narutoooo…"

Naruto felt the hot trickle of Sasuke's cum on his hand. "So beautiful." He breathed into Sasuke's ear.

Running out of breath, Sasuke slumped against Naruto, knees shaking. His hand had let go of Naruto's cock. But that was okay. Naruto resumed the task, jerking off by himself until he came, groaning sharply.

It took them a few minutes before they could move, kissing softly, unhurried.

But still. They were slaves of time. Sasuke moved away. "We can't stay here."

"Uh huh. We need to get home. Where we can continue this," Naruto happily agreed.

"You fucking insatiable prick!" Sasuke snarled.

"Yep, my sweet, only for you."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke vehemently demanded. "Sweet, babe, baby, princess… You call me again by those stupid names and I swear I'll pound some sense into you harder than I did with those moronic sempais of yours!" Sasuke angrily righted his clothing, wiping at the dried sticky semen with a handkerchief.

He might have looked pissed as hell, but he also made sure to wipe the same residue on Naruto's hands, taking care of the matter altogether.

Naruto only smiled, not in the least bit afraid of his roommate's threats. "Can I call you my love, then?"

"Fuck you!"

Naruto sighed. "That's what I have been trying to do for the past couple of weeks y'know. But you seemed to be just content with my hands. That's fine, though. As long as I'm with you, it's okay even if I don't get to home base right away."

Sasuke blushed, knowing what Naruto actually meant. He moved away and picked up his backpack. "You still have practice, right? I'm going home now."

"Wait. It's okay even if I don't go to practice today. I don't think my sempais are up for it anyway. Why don't we just walk home together?"

"Fine."

Naruto tried hard not to do a little victory dance. He was imagining all sorts of things he could be doing to Sasuke as soon as they got into their room. Oh boy, he couldn't wait.

Naruto made sure the hallway was empty before he and Sasuke slipped outside. Sasuke waited a bit for Naruto to get his gym bag from his locker and together the two boys walked side by side on the hallway.

Naruto was walking happily, nose right up in the air, a goofy look on his face. He looked like the cat that had just eaten the canary, totally basking in contentment. Beside him, his blushing roommate was scowling at him.

How dirty! They just did a very sexual private thing in school! In the middle of the day. How horrible! Sasuke had never been as brazen as this. What would Itachi have thought, being so careless like that?

It was all because of Naruto. Whatever Naruto wanted, or said, he got it. And Sasuke was too powerless to stop him because…

Because… He was so into deep. He had fallen so hard that he could no longer distinguish what it was to have a mind of his own whenever Naruto asked something from him.

This was bad.

Seriously.

Sasuke had never been so clingy, so needy all his life. What would happen if someday Naruto just stopped feeling this way towards him? What if one day he found the girl he really really liked and had to break up with him?

Damn.

He shouldn't be thinking about this now. As far as he thought Naruto was concerned, it was probably just an experiment between the two of them. So Naruto had every intention of making it good while it lasted.

Sasuke bit his lip. He just didn't want to fall in love so bad. He wouldn't know how to move on if it ended in crumbles again.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto nudged him.

"Hmm?"

"You really were awesome back there. Guess you gave my sempais a good little scare. Damn, you give a whole new meaning to the term 'scary girlfriend'."

"How many times have I said not to call me your girlfriend?!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto merely glanced at him, chuckling. "Do you know you have such a cute face when you come?"

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke glanced around frantically, hoping no one was within earshot. There were a couple of girls behind them but they were too far out of hearing range.

"What? I'm just saying."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Why? You're so adorable when you're like that."

"One more word, dobe. I'll seriously maim you."

"You can't, you know."

"Can't what?"

"Can't hurt me. You love me too much!" And Naruto guffawed uncontrollably.

"I don't!" Sasuke bit back, flushed.

"Really now? Is that why you call out my name when you come? Like this?" Naruto began whining in a girlish voice, " 'Oh yeah, Naruto… Please, Narutooo...'" He mimicked Sasuke's expression so well that Sasuke almost died right there and then of mortification.

Furious, he grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, raising a fist to him. "I'll kill you!"

Naruto, laughing, merely covered his face with his arms, enjoying his antics and Sasuke's responses. There was nothing cuter than his Sasuke being mad as hell and blushing like a virgin. Oh crap, yeah, well, he was a virgin.

"Having fun, guys?" A girl's voice called out, cutting off the two boys' play.

Sasuke lowered his fist, turning to Sakura and Hinata, standing over there with a few other folks.

"Oh, hey, Sakura! Hinata! What's up?" Naruto yelled, cheerily waving.

"Sasuke, I saw what you did a while ago to the bullies of the basketball team. That was great! It'll be all over the campus for months! Everyone hates those jerks!" Sakura exclaimed, getting closer to them. Hinata followed closely.

Sasuke straightened his clothes, nodding slightly. He hoped the embarrassment Naruto kept on forcing out of him did not show that bad on his face.

"Hey guys, are you free? We're going to a karaoke. Wanna join us?" Sakura enthusiastically asked, gesturing to the group of boys and girls nearby.

Naruto started to shake his head to decline the invitation when Sasuke spoke up. "Yeah, sure. We're free."

"No, we're not!" Naruto retorted, glaring down at his roommate.

Sasuke glared back. "Yes, we are. We've never really gone out much this semester. You don't have practice anyway."

Naruto couldn't hide the disappointment and hurt on his face. He glanced at Sakura and Hinata who seemed to be watching their petty little exchange curiously.

Dropping his mouth to Sasuke's ear, he whispered. "But I wanna make out already. You're seriously gonna make me wait?"

Sasuke blushed furiously, knowing no one could've heard that private little comment but still feeling awkward about it being said in the middle of an audience. He shoved Naruto away. "This is the first time we're going out with Sakura and Hinata, Naruto. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Naruto turned to the two girls. "Okay, we're coming, but can you give us a moment?"

"Okay, we're still waiting for a couple more guys anyway. See yah!" Sakura said cheerfully and walked back to their group. Hinata smiled at the two boys and followed Sakura.

Sauke wanted to roll his eyes. Naruto was being difficult again.

"What was that about, Mr. Bright Head?" Naruto demanded, making sure his voice was too low for anyone to hear. "We have plans for today."

"You have plans, dobe. I was just agreeing. But since we got this invitation, it doesn't hurt to socialize a bit."

"And since when did you like socializing?"

"What do you care? It's just a karaoke. We'll still go home afterwards and – and you can do whatever perverted things you have in your mind. So what's a few hours of singing?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "No. There is something else. I know you too well, man. You're out trying to prove something. Well, what is it?"

"Naruto…"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke winced. He hated it when Naruto got mad like this. "Fine. This is a nice way of showing everyone that you know, you're not gay. If you're in a mixed group like this, you can flirt with some girls. That would tell everyone that you are still a – a – normal guy…"

Naruto snorted. "That's it? That's your grand plan of showing it to the world?"

"There's nothing wrong with how I've thought about it!"

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't care what they think, huh?"

"Well, I do!" Sasuke lashed out.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds then raised his palms in surrender. "Fine. You win."

Grumbling, he walked away to the group of people waiting for them. Sasuke watched him, a sinking feeling in the depths of his heart.

Xxx

Shikamaru waved at Sakura stiffly. Because of all the weirdness that had been bugging him these days, he felt the need to relax and unwind. So he accepted the girls' invitation to go out to a karaoke.

He glanced at the group of boys and girls who was with Sakura and Hinata. Yep, friendly looking girls, some dudes, and… and…

Naruto and Sasuke.

Ehhhhhh?!

Shikamaru immediately thought of backing out from the excursion when Naruto shouted out to him, "Hey, Shikamaru! Over here!"

Shikamaru groaned, wiping his palm over his face. He shouldn't act too awkward. Sasuke might think something was strange and round house kick him into oblivion.

"Hey guys. What's happ'nin'?" he asked casually as he neared the group.

Naruto clapped him on the back like always. "You sing, man?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not really. I'm just here for the girls."

"Oh yeah. Me, too," Naruto cheerfully declared, eyeing the cute ones they were with for emphasis. "Hey, that chick in pink skirt is really cute. What do you think?" Naruto said to Shikamaru, winking.

Shikamaru looked horrified. Sasuke could actually hear their conversation! Shikamaru turned to see Sasuke's reaction.

The boy coolly looked on at nothing in particular, hands in his pocket, a bored expression on his face. Didn't he just hear Naruto ogling one of the girls?

Did being in a gay relationship mean it was okay not to get jealous anymore of girls? Shikamaru wondered. This was reaaally weird, being in the presence of the first gay couple he knew all his life.

"C'mon, guys. We're all here so let's go,"Sakura announced.

There was a chorus of agreement and everyone began walking to their destination, a posh karaoke club near the university.

Xxx

The room was really spacious, big enough to fit a group of twenty. There were eight girls and five boys in their group so there was still a lot of breathing room for everyone. The flat screen TV on the wall was gigantic, and there were a number of mics for group songs.

Everyone ordered food so that they could eat while singing. The enthusiastic girls began flipping through the songbooks, choosing their preferred songs. It was such a lovely sight, while some of them squealed in delight at finding the songs that they really liked. Everyone seemed to be flying around in the room, giggling, laughing. And most of the girls were in skimpy skirts so the view of them flailing around was such a feast to the boys' eyes.

Shikamaru watched the girls' legs avidly, feeling good for the first time in days. He glanced at where Naruto was. He, too was looking at the girls' legs.

And Sasuke was…

Sasuke was seated far away from Naruto, talking to a petite brunette softly. The girl looked absolutely enamored with him. Shikamaru frowned as he watched Sasuke and the girl. Hmm, and Naruto did not seem to mind.

Maybe they were not that gay, Shikamaru thought. Maybe that kiss didn't mean anything at all. Oh heck, who was he kidding? A kiss was a kiss, and with tongues? Shikamaru shuddered. He was okay with homosexual people. He had nothing against them, but it did something funny to his stomach when he saw what happened when two men kissed. The live action of it. And bless his soul, at eighteen he thought he still wasn't ready for it.

But oh well. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Why a few girls even surrounded Sasuke now, getting friendly with him.

Shikamaru glanced towards Naruto. There Naruto was sitting closely with Hinata, as he seemed to be saying something funny, based from her continuous giggling.

Oookay. So both boys were having a good time. With girls. Nice.

Shikamaru relaxed. This karaoke thing wasn't so bad after all.

Xxx

The look of utter calm on Sasuke's face did not betray the raging emotion he had inside.

He was seething, livid.

How dare Naruto get all cozy with that Hinata over there when he was only a few feet away?

Sasuke wanted to tear out his hair. Yeah, it was true that he was the one who demanded that they go and for Naruto to do some flirting. But Sasuke meant it as a way of pretending to everyone that they were not gay!

So why did Naruto look as if he was really enjoying cozying up with some girl, touching her knees every opportunity he got, his face too close to hers, making endless jokes so she didn't stop giggling?

Sasuke wanted to throw a glass at them, hoping it would break on Naruto's skull.

Damn that fish cracker maggot!

He hoped he wasn't too obvious as he pretended to chat with these obnoxious empty brained twits trying to get his number when all his eyes could do were go back and go back to the scene of Naruto whispering to Hinata about something that made her smile.

They were too suspiciously huddled in the corner, not even minding the songs being sung! It was like they had a world of their own!

Sasuke wanted to scream. Not fair!

Naruto was not like pretending at all.

Was this what he had feared all along? Naruto succumbing back to his natural inclination of going after girls? Sasuke looked at Hinata's luscious bosom, then at his chest. No competition there. He didn't have a girl's beautiful body to keep Naruto interested when there were lots of lovely girls around.

It hurt. Sasuke wanted to whine and go up to Naruto and Hinata and kiss his boyfriend hard on the mouth for everyone to see.

Sasuke grumbled a curse. Great. Just fucking epic!

And not at once did Naruto even look up to check on him!

Sasuke could barely hear the loud out of tune voices howling in the background, so drowned by these suffocating emotions threatening to swallow him whole.

Jealousy was a bitch.

Not being able to take the scene of Naruto and Hinata anymore, Sasuke stood. Thankfully, the girls who were with him paid him no attention, occupied with their own songs.

Sasuke whispered to Sakura, "Hey, I'm just going to the men's room."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

There were a lot of people standing up, in the middle of the floor so Sasuke leaving did not draw any attention.

Good.

Sasuke exhaled sharply as he went out of the room.

Perfect timing. Because he was not coming back. He was going to go home. He would just probably text Naruto once he was inside their room, maybe make some excuses about a bad stomach. Naruto wouldn't mind anyway, while he was so captivated by that cute little Hinata back there.

It hurt something fierce.

As Sasuke walked dejectedly, he blamed himself for this pain he was feeling. It was all his fault anyway. He was the one who insisted on pretending to be this, pretending to be that when all Naruto could ever do was be honest about his feelings.

Sasuke knew he had to apologize to Naruto.

Yeah, he'd prepare a long speech about how Naruto was right and he was wrong. That maybe from here on it wouldn't hurt so bad if Sasuke could be as honest with his feelings as he ought to be. He owed Naruto that.

He only hoped it was not too late. What if Naruto and Hinata went somewhere private after the karaoke and – and – do stuff that normal boys and girls did?

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

He wanted to cry for being so stupid. It hurt too much to even imagine Naruto being with another girl. It was killing him. And everything was his own damn fault.

Suddenly a heavy arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Hey."

Sasuke gasped, looking up. "N-Naruto?"

"Leaving so soon?"

"I – I was… going to the men's room…"Sasuke lied, and bit his tongue. There he went again, lying.

Naruto seemed to see right through him. "The men's room is that way. This way though is the exit."

Sasuke was trembling, from the relief that Naruto was here with him, and from the anxiety he had been feeling all this time while watching Naruto having a good time with a girl. "I – uhh… Uhm, I seem to have eaten something weird. My stomach is acting funny."

"Oh, are you okay?" Naruto looked honestly worried. "Let's buy some meds on the way."

"No… it's fine. I'll just probably go to bed. You should – go back. I mean, tell them I'm feeling sick and then you can stay and have fun. We'll talk when you get home." Sasuke winced. He would definitely apologize as soon as Naruto came home. It was just that, it was so embarrassing of a topic that Sasuke couldn't well discuss it here, in this club.

"Let me grab my bag. I'll go home with you."

"B-b-but… What about Hinata?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

Sasuke looked down, flushed and stammering. "Uh… I thought you were having such a good time and that – uh… Maybe it was better if I just go home and –"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Naruto said. "Sasuke, are you jealous?"

"I am nooot!" Sasuke bit back, reddening all the more. "I – I was just…"

Naruto laughed softly. "You can be a baka, too, sometimes you know? Wait here, I'll just go grab my bag. We have a lot to talk about when we get home. But talking's not the only thing we would be doing. Stay there and wait for me."

Sasuke couldn't even move even if he wanted.

Why did Naruto call him an idiot, anyway?

Xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Passion

Sasuke felt cheated out of a very good long speech that he was going to declare in front of Naruto since his roommate did not give him a chance to make one.

Now that he had not prepared anything fancy, he suddenly was at a loss for words.

His heart was beating wildly inside his chest as he and Naruto entered their room. The sound of the lock snapping close seemed too loud, too vindictive.

Sasuke placed his bag on the kotatsu and slowly removed his jacket, not looking at Naruto. Damn, what would he say now? That he had been insanely jealous back in the karaoke club that he wanted to tear out his hair and cry like a woman? Very suave.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Naruto called out behind him.

Sasuke placed his jacket on the kotatsu as well, on top of his bag. He was deliberately moving too slowly. Naruto laughed and made slapping sounds on his thigh.

"Hurry, I feel as though you have a lot to say to me."

"I – I – Shut up, will you and give me a sec?" Sasuke cried out, smoothing the front of his shirt. "I've never been good at this. I've never been with someone before like this."

"Huh? I thought you said there was another guy that –"

"It was different. Totally different." Sasuke finally turned around to face Naruto.

Naruto gestured towards his lap, indicating that Sasuke should sit on it. Left without a choice, Sasuke sullenly went to his roommate and sat awkwardly, his back facing Naruto.

"Not like that, man." Spinning Sasuke in his arms as if he weighed no more than a doll, Naruto spread Sasuke's legs wide in a straddling position so that they were face to face, with both of Sasuke's thighs on either sides of Naruto's hips. They were sitting on Sasuke's bed.

Naruto loosely wrapped his arms around his koibito and gently kissed the frown away on Sasuke's forehead. "There. This seems close enough."

Sasuke blushed furiously at their position. He, too wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and buried his head on Naruto's neck. His thighs also wound tighter against his roommate's waist.

"So, man, why did you decide to leave the club early? Was it really because of me and Hinata?"

Sasuke did not speak, but he nodded against Naruto's skin. Finally he was being honest about what he was feeling that Naruto couldn't help but be pleased with himself. He ran a hand comfortingly down Sasuke's back.

Naruto decided to prolong the giddiness he was feeling by teasing Sasuke more. "So, why were you jealous? Hinata and I weren't doing anything wrong."

"Not doing anything wrong? What do you call those touches and whispering in her ear, you baka!?" Sasuke hissed against Naruto's skin.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who said I should do some flirting. I was only doing what you said." Naruto sounded unrepentant at all.

"I know! But you didn't have to act like you – like you – "

Naruto grinned. "Like I what?"

"Like you were enjoying it too much! I didn't even think you noticed I was in the same room!"

"Oh, I noticed of course. I mean, there were a lot of girls around you, too, if I remember it right."

Sasuke hugged him even tighter. "That's just it! There were a lot, but you never seemed to pay attention that they were all over me! Didn't you – Weren't you affected by it at all?"

Sasuke didn't expect Naruto laugh so hard at his question. He even patted Sasuke's head like a good little puppy.

"Why you, usuratonkatchi! How dare you laugh when I'm sweating in buckets here trying to clear up everything? You're such a – "

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head for a good long hard kiss to shut the little spit fire in his arms. Boy, after a long day which Sasuke had insisted Naruto hold back, it felt so good to hold and kiss his roommate again.

"And that's why I said you can be a baka, too, Sasuke."

"Hmph!" Sasuke buried his head back against Naruto's neck. His heart was doing wild flip flops! Naruto kissed him! It felt like heaven to be reassured of his roommate's affections.

"I'm not sure why you still doubt me all this time. We've been together for what? Seven months going on eight. I'm kinda hoping you know me enough to know that when I do something, I don't do it in half measures. That's just how I am. You said I needed to flirt to feed your ego about something. Okay then, I'll flirt. And since I'm at it, I'll do my best to just have a good time."

Sasuke listened solemnly to Naruto's explanation, not making any sound of distraction.

Naruto shifted on the bed to be able to press their groins together much tighter against each other. "My motto when it comes to you is, I aim to please. If you say something, or ask something of me that I can give you, then I'll do it. Hell, if you say I jump, I'd probably go to a building and ask how high?"

"Stupid! Don't make jokes like that!"

"The point is, you can ask me anything and I'd be happy to give it to you. But it's too childish I guess to feel jealous over some chicks when I know that deep in your heart, no matter how pretty a girl can be, I know you wouldn't want to be with her. 'Cause I know you only want to be with me. Right, Sasuke? I'm the only one you want to be with, at this moment, at least, right?"

Sasuke nodded vehemently on Naruto's shoulder.

"So, see? Why should I be jealous? You shouldn't, too. 'Coz you own me, body and soul. I only want you and no one else."

Sasuke's toes felt like curling from the sweetness Naruto's honeyed words conveyed. His heart was hammering inside his chest and steam covered his face. He was acting like a highschooler who got his first ever confession from his crush.

It was so embarrassing!

Naruto hugged Sasuke tight. "I don't know why I feel this way. I wasn't really into guys before I met you. And I'm still not. You're the only exception. I don't really know. Maybe because you're prettier than most girls I know, you're sexy, I love the smell of your hair. You cook like crazy. You take care of me. Haaa… Everything about you. I love you so much, baby," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke felt like bonelessly falling to the floor.

It was too much. Too much. His heart was nearly bursting with joy and trepidation at the same time.

"Awww, sorry, man. You said you don't like me calling you baby."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Y-you can call me – whatever you like."

"Hmmm? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Even princess?"

"I said whatever you like."

Naruto laughed again and pulled Sasuke away from his neck so they could look at each other.

However, Sasuke didn't want to move. Didn't want to show his face which was probably redder than a tomato. "Hey, c'mon, princess. I wanna kiss you."

"Later," Sasuke replied, the sound muffled.

Naruto began to protest, but then he thought of something. His one hand sneakily went down from Sasuke's back, over to his butt, and even lower until he could rub that sweet spot behind Sasuke's balls.

Sasuke gasped and turned to Naruto, glaring.

Naruto chuckled. "Gotcha!"

Swooping down, Naruto kissed Sasuke fiercely, pushing his tongue forcefully inside, while his hand never stopped rubbing at Sasuke's rosebud.

Naruto shifted until he was able to pin Sasuke down on the bed, using his elbows to keep Sasuke's thighs wide apart and around him.

For once, Sasuke didn't seem to be struggling too much. He let himself be overpowered and lead to whatever position Naruto wanted. The rubbing on his butthole even on top of layers of clothes was enough to make him feel like goo. His ass clenched and unclenched in thrilled anticipation.

"Hey, Sasuke. I wanna do it today. Like, go all the way. Is that okay with you?" Naruto asked against his roommate's mouth.

At this point if Naruto said jump then Sasuke would be the one to ask how high.

Sasuke nodded, eyes closed, wrapped up in their kisses.

Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's crotch down to his butthole. "Are you prepared to give up this sweet tight little ass for me?"

"Y'yes," Sasuke gasped, twisting at the sweet sensations.

"Great." Naruto leaned back and removed his shirt hurriedly, showing his ripped abs and toned arms. Sasuke opened his eyes, heavily breathing, watching his lover remove every bit of his clothing until he was kneeling naked on the bed.

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of Naruto's thick mouthwatering cock, jutting forward, almost pointing at him.

Sasuke suddenly sat up on the bed and wrapped his hand around that magnificent appendage and took it inside his mouth.

Naruto arched his back, hissing at the contact. "Aaahh, baby, your mouth feels so fucking hot!"

Sasuke hummed around Naruto's swollen cock, using both his hands to fondle his balls and pump up from the base. He loved Naruto's taste and smell. It was so addictive.

Sasuke kept a steady rhythm of sucking at Naruto's cock until Naruto pushed him away gently. "Careful, love. I don't wanna come in your mouth. I want your ass."

Naruto pushed him down until Sasuke was lying on his back again. Naruto reached out on the drawer on the night stand and rummaged for something. "Aha! This is what I've been saving this for!"

Sasuke turned to see a small vial of clear liquid on Naruto's hand. A – a lube? Eeeeeeehhhh? Since when was Naruto able to get one?

Naruto answered his unspoken question. "I've been saving this for a few weeks now, right after we started kissing. I knew we would really need it one day. I want to make you feel good on your first time. That is, it is your first time, right?"

Sasuke shyly nodded.

"YOSH! Okay, so babe, do you believe me when I say that I haven't been with a girl for over a year now?"

"Well, yeah…"

"My last girlfriend and I broke up about six months before we got together. So I've been clean for more than a year now. And you're a virgin. So what do you say we ditch the condoms?"

"Uh… okay."

"You do believe me, Sasuke, right? I'll never do anything to hurt you," Naruto vowed.

"I do," Sasuke said, reaching up to cup a palm on Naruto's cheek.

"But first, I have to get you naked."

Naruto proceeded to remove every bit of article of clothing that Sasuke had. He pulled Sasuke's shirt up over his head, while endlessly kissing his mouth.

Naruto sucked one of Sasuke's nipples into his mouth as he proceeded to remove the belt on Sasuke's pants, then the buttons, then unzip them. Sasuke just kept on moaning, hopelessly turned on and submissive to let Naruto toy with every part of his body.

Naruto made one move of pulling the pants and underwear away from his roommate's body, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's naked glory, all stretched out for him.

Sasuke's face was burning as he felt Naruto spreading out his thighs apart, baring his most secret area to Naruto's hungry gaze.

Naruto opened the little vial. "I'm really at my limit, babe. But I want to make this good for you. I read something on the net."

"W-what?" Sasuke asked, panting.

Naruto poured a substantial amount of lube on his right hand, coating his index and middle fingers. He also poured the liquid on Sasuke's pink tight little asshole.

Sasuke gasped at the sensation.

"I'll put one finger first, okay. I'm gonna try looking for it."

"Looking for what?" Sasuke asked, nervous. He was the gay one but he had never really known what it was that went on between men when they had sex. He purposely shut his mind off to the knowledge of it, thinking he would remain untouched 'til the day he died since Itachi wasn't coming back anymore.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Your sweet spot."

"My sweet what? Ugggghhh!" Sasuke jumped at the intrusion of Naruto's blunt finger on his tight opening. He was being penetrated. Sure it felt wet, and lubricated enough not to hurt that much but the fact was, he was being penetrated!

The feeling was…

It was…

Sublime.

Pleasure-pain racked Sasuke's brain as he felt the digit going inside him. It hurt, yeah, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of being branded, finally, of being claimed, and he loved it.

On instinct his hips rotated, trying to get that finger inside him at the right angle. He didn't know why but it was starting to feel really good.

Suddenly Naruto hit a spot inside him that made him see stars. He gasped, trying to sit up. Naruto pushed at his chest. "Yes! I found it."

"I – I c-can't… Naruto, what the fuck are you doing?" He latched onto Naruto's arm on his chest, shaking, twisting. Naruto hit that spot over and over again. Sasuke covered his mouth, trying to muffle the scream that wanted to come out.

"I have two fingers inside now. Don't hold your voice back, baby. Let it out. I'm putting my cock inside you in a bit. I just wanna make sure you're ready."

And Sasuke indeed screamed. He was almost there, almost at his climax. He didn't know there was a way for men to get stimulated like this through their ass. What a naïve person he was all this time!

"Alright, babe. I'm coming in, okay?"

Sasuke lay limply on the bed, his heartbeat still wild. He hadn't come yet, but he got so worked up from being fingered in the ass, he had no idea why he was still conscious.

He felt the blunt tip of Naruto's shaft nudge his opening. Naruto spread out his thighs open, trying to get an angle.

Then he pushed in.

Sasuke's eyes widened. There was something thick trying to get inside of him, but it felt slick enough not to be too painful.

"Naruto!" he gasped.

Naruto leaned down, pushing more forcefully, until he was buried to the hilt. He then embraced Sasuke, whispering, "I'm all in now, hon. Tell me if I can move." His voice was broken as if he had just run a mile. Sasuke could also feel the wild beating of his heart.

"J-just do whatever you want, Naruto," Sasuke replied, equally breathless.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not too much. I want – "

Sasuke bit his lip, suddenly shy.

"What, baby?"

"I want to give you – uhhh – a good time."

"Aaaah, being buried in you gives me that and more, Sasuke. You're so tight it feels great. Damn great. I love you," Naruto rasped, kissing his mouth softly.

Naruto started setting the rhythm, it was slow for the next few minutes, trying to get Sasuke to adjust to his thick girth. When Sasuke started flailing about, seemingly wanting more, Naruto pounded into him harder. He made sure that he was hitting Sasuke's G-spot and true enough, Sasuke couldn't keep his voice down, gasping and crying out incoherently.

It was bliss. It was perfection.

Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's cock and pumped in time with the thrusting of his hip, and in a few more minutes, Sasuke was helplessly coming in his hand.

Naruto smiled, knowing he could let go now.

Grunting, he thrust a couple of more times into Sasuke's heat and let his orgasm wash over him.

Naruto fell down on Sasuke, his face buried on the pillow beside Sasuke's ear. It was so hot! He had no idea making love to another guy could feel as great as that!

It took a long time for their breathing to get back to normal.

He lifted his head and gazed down at his lover. "How was it?"

"It was – perfect," Sasuke replied, smiling still so shyly.

Naruto lowered his head and they kissed softly, lovingly. This was the best part of sex. The aftermath. The cuddling. And it seemed both of them liked to cuddle.

Naruto changed position so that he was lying on his back and Sasuke was draped all over him. It was better that way since Sasuke was lighter.

Sasuke traced circles on Naruto's chest, while Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's back, ass and hip, loving his soft skin. It was even softer than a woman's.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know why I'm like – like – this?"

Naruto frowned. He could only see the top of Sasuke's head. "Like what?"

"You know, like this?" Sasuke repeated.

"If you mean like this as in this hot… This luscious… This tasty… Then yeah, sure I wanna know." Naruto began plucking at Sasuke's nipple for emphasis.

Sasuke gently swatted the hand away. "No… Not like that. This. I mean. This difficult. Hard to understand. Annoying. Always pretending. Always hiding myself."

"Oh." Naruto moved away a little, trying to look at Sasuke's face. "I was waiting, maybe, for you to open up. I know very little about your life outside campus."

"I know. Wait here."

Sasuke got up, seemingly unabashed by his nakedness and he rummaged through his drawer. Naruto leaned back, smiling, staring at Sasuke's perfect ass, where he had just been inside of moments ago.

Sasuke came back with a small lacqured box. He opened it and reached inside. Then he handed Naruto the contents. Naruto gazed, baffled at the pictures in his hand.

He sat up, looking at them more closely. In his hand he held three pictures: First photo was one of a small boy draped all over the back of a young man. The two boys looked so much alike.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Is the little boy you?"

"Yes."

Naruto looked at the second picture. This time, Sasuke's features were more recognizable, as he looked to be close to ten years old. He was standing beside the same young man on the first picture, only this time that young man looked taller and older. "Uh, is this your brother? You look like twins."

"Yes."

"Why are his eyes a bit red? Is that a natural color?"

"Yes. His eyes are naturally red in color."

"Wow. Cool."

Now the last picture showed an even older Sasuke. And his Onii-chan as well. They were sitting on the front steps of what looked like a big house. Sasuke's older brother had his arm wrapped around Sasuke's thin shoulders.

In all of those pictures both boys had the look of utter happiness on their faces.

"His name is Itachi," Sasuke said, a catch in his voice.

"I'm sorry he's not here anymore, love."

Naruto kept on staring at the pictures, fascinated by the redness of Itachi Uchiha's eyeballs.

"You were really close to your Onii-chan, weren't you?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke only to find a pained look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"He was my first lover. My brother, Itachi."

Naruto's mouth dropped, shock all over his face.

Xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Aniki

Naruto was gaping, stupefied.

For once in his life, he didn't know how to react.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and sat Indian style on the bed. He drew the covers towards his lap to cover his nakedness. If he was going to tell the whole story to Naruto, he'd rather feel covered up while doing it.

"My brother Itachi was older than me by five years. I was twelve when he died."

"Twelve? You were lovers when you were twelve?" Naruto asked, stunned.

Sasuke nodded. "I knew what I wanted even as a child. I knew what I was. It appeared that, being alike in so many ways, my Aniki wanted the same thing, too."

Naruto refrained himself from shaking his head, not to offend Sasuke but he was really shocked by the revelation. "So you had known all along that you were – gay?"

"Is there any other word for it? Homosexual, or whatever. Yes. We both knew. We – loved each other very much. Since I was a really small child, Aniki had been there to look out for me. He took care of me when our parents were away on business trips. They were seldom in the house. It was always Itachi and I. And the house servants. So we grew closer than what was – normal."

Naruto put down the photos on his lap, listening attentively.

"I thought it was only myself who felt unnatural urges towards my brother. At first I felt dirty. I felt ashamed. I never looked at other men the way I looked at Itachi. He was the only one that I admired, that I hold in the highest esteem. He was a very bright guy. He was the top of his class. He was a musician, a taijutsu master, everything. I looked up to him. To me, he was perfect."

Naruto smiled sadly, sharing the loneliness Sasuke felt.

"I tried to get better at everything that I did so that I could, if not reach his level, then at least be someone he would be proud of to introduce to his friends as his brother. I – I – "

"You loved him so much, Sasuke, didn't you?"

"Very much. He was everything that I wanted. Then on my twelfth birthday, he gave me a ring. He said that he knew all along that I loved him, and that he felt the same way. And because I was so young I probably really did not understand how I felt. That I didn't know what came with loving a – a man. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about. I just knew that I loved him. That I wanted to always be with him. Then, the ring. He proposed something like a bond between us that cannot be broken. He promised to me that once we're both old enough we would escape from our fate as the Uchiha's successors. And that we'd live in an island by ourselves, with no one to judge us for what we were. For a twelve year old kid, it was a dream. A fantasy. So we both held onto that. But then – "

Sasuke exhaled heavily again, unsure of how to continue.

Narto found himself holding Sasuke's hand. "Then?"

"I'll tell you a little history about the Uchiha first, Naruto. There is a legend in our clan. It says that whoever possesses the great Sharingan will do wonders for our clan, be the most successful, or be one of the most powerful men in the world. Only a few Uchihas were born with Sharingan."

"What's a Sharingan?"

"The red eyes that you see on Itachi."

"Oh."

"So imagine my parents' delight when they found out that their firstborn son had red eyes. The last Uchiha who had red eyes lived about two hundred years ago, who became the founder of our Uchiha empire. Everyone was excited for our family. They wanted to train Itachi in everything, business, science, politics. Everything. He was the next great man in our history. But then, Itachi had always told me he did not want to be saddled by our clan's politics and burdens. He wanted his freedom. He didn't want people telling him what to do. He said he only wanted me."

Naruto quietly listened, still holding Sasuke's hand.

"After my twelfth birthday, my brother and I became inseparable. We did our best to hide what we had. We never stayed in one room together if there was any one else around. We behaved when we were with our parents. But at night… After everyone has fallen asleep, he would sneak into my room and sleep with me before day break. Then he would get back to his own room. It became a habit for the first month after I turned twelve. It was the happiest month of my life. And then – "

Sasuke bit his lip, wiping at his hair nervously with his other hand. "One day, my parents announced that they would be leaving for an important trip. They said they would be gone for weeks. Itachi and I were so excited because we would have the house to ourselves. We were careful around the servants and they mostly left us alone, especially our mansion was so big and they were always somewhere else. One afternoon, Itachi was in my room. We were just hanging out, y'know… We never had gone beyond touching and kissing. We had never had sex before. And that afternoon, well, we didn't know what came over us. Maybe because we knew we were alone. Our parents were away and – So there we were fooling around. We were uhhh… naked and – you know… We were almost about to do it when – "

It was sufficicient enough to say that Naruto had an idea what happened next, and even though he was just listening to a story that had happened six years ago he could feel the pain and humiliation that Sasuke had gone through.

"I can never get over the horror on their faces when my Father and Mother opened the door, finding us in that state. I still can't until now. I had never been so afraid in all my life. Even Itachi, who was mostly self-assured about everything looked like he was crumbling to pieces. I thought he was afraid that we would get beaten or something, I guess for being gay. But that wasn't what happened. Itachi was our golden boy. He had the Sharingan after two hundred years. My parents valued him more than anything. More than me. It turned out that they went home earlier to surprise us about a family trip they were planning for us. And boy, were we really surprised. All of us, for that matter."

Sasuke stopped talking, a faraway look in his eyes.

Naruto squeezed at his hand. "And then what happened?"

"They hated me. My parents. They couldn't hate Itachi that much since he was special. They thought I corrupted him. Me, who was twelve to his seventeen. Anyway, they hated my guts and sent me away to the countryside. Where I had been living with my Aunt for the last six years. My parents told me I would never see Itachi again, because I would be destroying his future and all. It was like, my parents disowned me, though not formally. I mean, I still have my inheritance kept intact, according to my Aunt, and I would only get it once I get married. Yeah. That's the condition. I have to get married to a woman first."

"Your parents are really old school, huh? I mean, with traditions and all."

"You have no idea how much."

"So you and Itachi never saw each other again?" Naruto softly asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. We were kept apart. And then one day, after a few months, word reached us at my Aunt's that he – "

"He's gone?"

"Yeah?"

"How did he die? Did he get sick or something?"

"He – "

"Yeah?" Naruto prodded.

"He committed suicide."

Naruto interlaced his fingers with Sasuke, pulling his roommate to his chest. He held Sasuke close. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Did you see him at the funeral? Did you know how he killed himself?"

"No. I was not allowed to come. I only heard from my Aunt that there wasn't really a body that was recovered. But that it was Itachi who was driving our family car that day. The car exploded to pieces. The explosion was so massive that the car incinerated completely. They said a body inside couldn't have stayed intact, even little pieces of it."

"But who knew if Itachi was really inside? Maybe he got out before it exploded."

"I thought about that, too for so long. I had hoped and dreamed that maybe Itachi really was not inside that car. But, no. You see. He wrote me a suicide note, which my Aunt brought me after the funeral."

"A suicide note?"

"Yes. Here. I've kept it all this time." Sasuke disentangled form Naruto's embrace and reached inside the lacquer box again.

He handed Naruto a small piece of crumpled paper. Naruto opened it and read what was inside.

My little one,

I can't bear to go on knowing we can never be together anymore. By the time that you read this I will be gone from this empty existence without you. No matter where I am, as long as I have this cursed fate of being an Uchiha I will never truly have my freedom. People will always try to get in our way. And because I cannot have you, I'd rather not live at all. Please remember me when I'm gone. You will always be the only one I will ever love this much. Goodbye, little one. I love you more than words can ever say.

Naruto had never read a sadder letter in all of his life. He could feel the love Itachi had for his younger brother. It was a twisted kind of love, something that the world may never understand, but it was larger than life, to encompassing to just cast aside.

He handed the note back to Sasuke.

Sasuke put it back in the box. "According to the investigator, Itachi purposely tampered with the engine of the car. The electric wires short circuited and that was the reason the car blew up. Itachi was always like that. I figured if he could think of a way to go, he'd settle for the most colossal one. He had always liked playing with fire, that guy."

"He – really loved you that much to commit suicide instead of living without you."

Sasuke shrugged. "I used to cry over this note endlessly. But now, it's more of a dull pain."

"So that's why you decided that you wouldn't love another guy again?"

"Yes. I don't think I can ever fall in love again, with all the trauma and humiliation I experienced from my parents. I didn't think of marrying as well. I can pretend about a lot of things, but I will not go that far, pretending to love a woman, just so I can get an inheritance. I thought maybe if I can finish school with flying colors, I'd get to have a decent job anyway. Oh, I can still work in our family. Since Itachi's death my parents had become softer towards me over the years. But right now, I just don't have any intention of working for our family. I'll find my own destiny, I guess."

"Baby, come here."

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him, caging him in his arms. "Are you afraid that if your parents find out about us, that they'd get mad, too?"

"There is that. Though, I'm older now, I mean, I can completely cut ties with them and probably just support myself to school. I grew up rich and that's the only life I've known, but I can learn how it is to have a simple life."

"I'll always be here for you, Sasuke. I know how deeply you have loved your brother. I hope one day, one day you'll open yourself up to feel that way about me."

Sasuke smiled, ruffling through Naruto's hair. "Baka!"

"Let's always be together, ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hai."

Xxx

The next day, after classes were over, Sasuke was reading the announcements on the Bulletin Board when Sakura and Hinata approached him. "Hey, Sasuke, how's your stomach? Naruto said you weren't feeling well that's why you left early."

Sasuke nodded. "Gomen. I'm okay now."

Hinata smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "How's Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged, not feeling any jealousy whatsoever for Hinata anymore. He had been assured by his roommate countless times last night that there was nothing to be jealous about. "Uhh… he's okay. I'm actually waiting for him."

As if on cue, the blonde appeared, loudly greeting everyone, but his eyes were only for his roommate. Casually he squeezed one of Sasuke's shoulders. "Been waiting long?"

"Not really."

Sasuke was definitely not a guy who liked PDA. But today he couldn't help but raise a fist and thump it playfully on Naruto's chest, in the presence of the two girls.

Surprised, Naruto closed his big hand around Sasuke's fist. He started to raise it to his lips to kiss the knuckles and Sasuke probably read his intention because he pulled his hand away and swatted at Naruto's shoulder, grinning helplessly. Naruto smiled back.

Sakura and Hinata watched, absorbed in the pair's playful touching.

"See you guys around. We're going home now," Naruto said, waving to the girls.

As they were leaving Naruto slung an arm casually around his roommate's shoulder. Sasuke didn't seem to mind that half of Naruto's weight was upon him as they walked. In fact he was also leaning into Naruto, their heads touching.

"Uhhmmm, girl… I really don't want to dwell on this crazy suspicion that I have. I mean, we see bromance all the time, and it's no big deal. But why do I have this feeling that it's a little too much between those guys?" Sakura asked, turning to Hinata.

To which Hinata only giggled. "Naruto was telling me about this person he really liked last night."

"Oh yeah. Who was it?"

"He didn't say. But I think I have a clue who it is now."

"Really? Who is it?" Sakura gushed excitedly.

Hinata shook her head, a naughty smile on her lips. "Go figure it out yourself, girl."

"Awww, no fair."

Hinata giggled again.

Sasuke had never felt any happier than this, walking home with Naruto in a casual embrace. Sure everyone would still think they were bosom buddies with how one's arm was wrapped around the other, but the freedom with which they could do this made Sasuke giddy with happiness.

They rounded a corner on the hallway. Sasuke glanced around. There was no one in sight.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

Naruto turned to look down at Sasuke, waiting for whatever it was his roommate was going to say.

Sasuke tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Naruto's mouth.

It was done only in a span of two seconds but Naruto felt his stomach flip backward. Sasuke actually kissed him on the hallway! In the middle of the day. In public.

The arm he had around Sasuke wound up tighter around his roommate. "You shouldn't do that, man."

"Eh? Why? It was only a kiss," Sasuke said, pouting.

"Damn." Naruto ran a hand over his face. "Don't do that again if you're not prepared for the consequences, okay?"

"Consequences?"

Naruto leaned down more closely to Sasuke's ear, whispering, "Now all I can think about is bending you over the nearest tree and fucking your brains out. So don't tempt me too much, eh, baby? I'm not a saint."

Naruto thought Sasuke would begin sputtering again in embarrassment. He didn't count on the fact of Sasuke pulling away from him, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, I might let you do that. If you're fast enough to catch me."

Sasuke bolted, running away, laughing.

Naruto was left transfixed on the ground, not able to move for a second.

Sasuke called out to him. "Are you going to catch me or what, you dobe?"

"Oh, yeah, baby. I'm going to get you real good."

Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards their dorm room, with Naruto hot on his heels. When Sasuke got to their door first he fumbled for the key but already Naruto launched himself on his roommate, tackling him on the door. They were laughing uncontrollably. It was a good thing no one was outside to see what they were doing. Because they were unmistakably making out by their door.

Finally the door opened and they went in, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing feverishly.

Naruto slammed the door closed with his foot.

Xxx

Sasuke didn't think falling in love could be this sweet. It was just the happiest feeling on earth. Well he had felt this way back in the days when he and Itachi were living under the same roof, but this time, Sasuke relished the freedom he had. He had a lot more breathing room because he and Naruto were practically living together as a couple, away from the eyes of his vindictive parents.

Sasuke walked towards the gate of the university, on his way home.

This afternoon, Naruto had a delivery job. He'd probably get home late. Sasuke flipped his cellphone open, typing a message. Dobe, I'm cooking sushi tonight. Is that okay?

He was too occupied in his typing that he did not notice a tall figure by the gate, standing beside a sleek black sports car.

Sasuke sent the text message, then looked up at the road.

He was taken aback when he saw the tall man looking at him directly.

The man had long black hair cascading on his back. That was the first thing Sasuke noticed. He was wearing thick black shades.

He was not overly a big bulky guy like Naruto. This man was sinewy, lean, but no one could undermine the powerful aura emanating from him. He was wearing a leather jacket over a gray shirt and tight faded black jeans. High cut military boots encased his long legs snugly.

Who was the guy and why was he staring at Sasuke?

Then the man walked slowly to the confused boy, carefully taking off his shades.

At this distance, Sasuke was able to see his face clearly.

The air left his lungs all of a sudden.

His heart slammed inside his chest painfully. So painful that he felt like falling to the ground.

Red eyes looked down at him. "Hello, my little one. It has been a while."

Sasuke's cellphone dropped on the concrete, shattering in pieces.

Xxx


End file.
